My Dark Angel
by Siren of the sea
Summary: What does the Akastuki, The dream master and Itachi all have in common? One thing, They where all apart of her past and they now want back in. Will she suffer a melt down, or worse, or better? Only time can tell. ItaXSaku
1. Prologue

**Title- Be My Angel**

**Author- Siren of the sea**

**Note/Disclaimer:**

**I do not own naruto but I wish I did.**

_This means :_ **that it is read from a book in the story and has nothing to do with the Naruto characters**

_'This means' :_**Thoughts, we all know what that is right? lol Jk, any way hope you like the story.**

**and please do not flame me for anything, I would however like some advice, such as a title for this and some other ideas that are to be going on later in the chapters. **

**P.S: this is my first fanfic and I hope you like it...Sorry i have been talking for to long, On with the story...**

_The thunder crashed and the lightning flashed. The rain came down with no end in sight. As you can imagine the day was dark and gloomy, it seemed to fit the mood for the moment. In the middle of the field laid a couple on the ground. A girl cradling a boy in her arms. She was crying and it seemed that she wasn't going to stop_

_"No! No, you cant die on me!" she said sobbing with the male in her arms. He was bleeding and bleeding bad. There was no hope for him left. "You have to live, people need you!I need you!" she said as her head pressed against his bloody chest. _

_"Its okay. I have done my job." he said then coughed up some blood. "You have no more need for me, I only wish I could have spent more time with you." He said as he raised her head with his hand. "Look at me." He said tilting her head so there eyes met. "I have never met some one like you in all my life and will not forget it. "Another cough. " At first I had thought that you would be like any other girl I had watched over, but your not. I have found that I have fallen in love with you. Soon I will pass from this world and you will be with out me. But I want you to not regret me dieing over you, I want you to live a life of happiness a-and..." his hand dropped to the ground before he could finish his sentence. He laid there lifeless in her arms, and nothing could bring him back._

_"NO! NO!" She yelled as she cried even harder. "I love you. Come back to me!" but it was too late he had passed and there was nothing she or anyone else could do._

_A cough sounded in the back ground, her head lifted up and she looked behind her. It was the one and only Zapher, the one who had killed Zack. "I hate you! You killed the only one person I have ever loved and trusted! I hope you rot in hell for all your sins and never be on this earth again." She said yelling at him while crying. _

_The man laughed. "I am soon to be dead so I have no regrets, I never did in the first place. " He coughed, blood at the corners of his mouth, "But Let me tell you this. One day, When you are unaware, My son will come for you he will finish what I had started, And this time no one will help you or defend you from him. "The old man was dieing and dieing fast he had better finish his sentence before he passes." When that time comes you will have no angel to sacrifice themselves over you, Like him." He said with another cough, coughing up even more blood than the first time. "You will die a most painful death." he said as he fell to the ground with an evil grin on his face. His blood made a crimson puddle around him and he was dead._

_"No that will not happen!" she said as she cried again. "I will not die a pain full death I will die peacefully! Just like Zack did." she cried till a bright light surrounded the male in her arms."No don't go!" she said as she could see him disappearing in to the air. "I love you." was all she could say before the exhaustion over came her and she passed out._

Sakura wiped a tear from her cheek as she closed the book. "That was so sad, I can't imagine what the girl is going through." She said as she put the book down on the night stand beside her bed. She looked over to the clock and saw that it read 12:37 AM. "Damn, I'm going to be so tired for tomorrows mission." she said with a sigh and flopped her head down on her fluffy pillow.

She let out a slight yawn and looked around her room, it felt empty to her. Sure it was covered with stuffed animals, posters and everything else a girl could have but ever since Sauske had left she felt like something was missing from her life. She was afraid that no one could ever fill that hole left in her chest. She looked back to the book. '_I guess I do know what she is feeling in a way' _her mind said as she closed her eyes.

It had been a few years since Sauske left. She had tried her best to forget about him and she tried her best to move on with her life. She was doing a great job so far and she had just became an ANBU. Her parents couldn't be happier and Naruto...well he was always happy for her but he wasn't in Konoha, so he didn't know that she had risen through the ranks. He was out chasing Sauske to bring him back. Her other friends had a huge party for her and she didn't get back till the next day, That had been about a month ago.

_'I better get the most sleep I can, Tsunade-sama said that i have to go with Kiba to scout the area tomorrow. She said,' _Sakura let out another yawn, _'that there was something found on the out skirts, I wonder what It could be?' _thought Sakura as she started to feel a bit hotter than usual. _' I'll open the window just a bit.' _She crawled out of bed and walked over to the window, she opened it and felt the cool breeze rush in cooling her off. _'That's better.' _Was all she thought as she walked back over to her bed and curled up under the covers, as she drifted in to sleep.

* * *

He looked down at the house that was on the corner of the street. His eyes red as the blood in his veins. His hair dancing in the wind as the breeze blew. _'Soon little cherry blossom you will become nothing more than a withered blossom to my little brother, and he would not want you as you want him when he becomes aware that you are mine.'_ He thought to himself as he disappeared in to the night.

&&&

He appeared in front a large figure, that was sitting down and drinking what seemed to be sake. "Is everything ready?" He asked as he looked up to the cloaked figure.

"Yes. Everything is a go, we will strike tomorrow at the appointed time." He said as he leaned against a large tree. "Kisame. Drink when you are back at the hide out I do not need to be hauling two bodies back." He said in a deathly cold tone that could chill the blood of the bravest Shinobi.

"Hai, Itachi." he grumbled to himself and put the sake away in his cloak, now all they needed to do is wait, which Kisame hated doing, But it never seemed to bother Itachi. Which pissed him off at some points during missions.


	2. Chapter 1:Who's who

**Title- my dark angel**

**Author- Siren of the sea**

**Note/Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto.**

**I just want to say thank you to my first reviewers, I didn't know if you would like it or not, and sorry to anyone that read the prologue and it said Title- Be my angel. That was my Idea for the story at first but changed it at the last second. Heh heh.**

Sakura's eyes opened to her mother knocking on the door. She really didn't want to get up since she was so tired and she only had gotten a certain amount of sleep.

"Sakura, sweet heart, Kiba is already here. He wants to get moving as soon a possible, He seems to be in a rush, might want to hurry." Her mother said through the door. "He is waiting down stairs for you, and I'll have your breakfast ready when you come down."

She sat up and looked at her clock and read the time. "Kuso!" she cursed under her breath as she tossed of her covers and rushed over to her closet to get dressed. She pulled out her usual attire, Black shorts and a beige skirt that was cut on her thighs, which allowed much more movement than her older outfits. She pulled a red top over her head and flipped out her pink hair from under the shirt. She walked out to the mirror in her room and took a look at her reflection. Her hair reached passed her shoulders now. She let out a sigh and put her hair up into a tight knot. She walked over to her bed and took her ANBU robe with her.

"HEY! Are you coming or what?!" Sakura could hear Kiba yelled up the stairs followed by Akamaru's barking.

"Yeah I'll be right down!" She said as she looked around and put on her weapons pouch and filled it with her kunai and shuriken. She also took some scrolls and also a few blank ones just in case. She put on her cloak and then reached under her bed for her ANBU mask. She walked out the door and headed for down stairs.

"Well its about time, took you long enough to get ready." Kiba said sitting in a chair already in his cloak and his mask on the side of his head. Him and Akamaru had grown a lot and many things about him had changed, but the thing that will never change is attitude. He was still impatient as ever.

"Oh shut up you baka!" she said joking with him she looked down at Akamaru and smiled, he was a lot bigger now and she almost forgot how small he used to be.

Akamaru sat on the floor wagging his tail next to Kiba. He barked as he saw Sakura come down the stairs, he almost jumped on her but remanded sitting.

"Well should we go?" she said as she walked over to the door.

"Yes lets." Kiba said in a voice that seemed to be a thankful one." Lets go Akamaru," he said as he ran out the door and Akamaru followed him barking all along the way.

"Sorry mom but I don't have any time, to eat I'll eat a solider pill from Kiba, Love you." she said as she gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and ran out the door disappearing in the raising sun.

&&&

Sakura put on her mask as she reached the gates of Konoha, as did Kiba.

"Hey Kiba can I have a soldier pill or two, since I did eat anything yet?" she said as she looked at him through her mask.

"Yeah sure. But you only need one since they fill you for three days. Why do you want and extra one?" he said in a questioning voice as he pulled out two pills and handed then to Sakura.

"Well I just ran out and didn't have anytime to go and get some, and you know what they say 'better safe than sorry' right?" she said as she peeked out from under her mask and swallowed a pill instantly feeling full.

"I guess your right. Lets go." he said as he nodded his head as the gates opened and they where off to scan Konoha's perimeter.

* * *

The two Akatsuki members walked calmly through the forest, their hats covering the top of their faces, so all that was left to show was there eyes. The taller of the two looked down at the other member. "So do you think that they left yet?" It was Kisame's voice. 

"Hn." was all he said as he nodded his head.

"It seems that there's a mutt with the two ANBU." Kisame said as he tilted his hat up and looked around, he may not be able to see them but he could sense them just a good as seeing them.

"Hn." Itachi said again in his calm emotionless voice

"Well since you have nothing to say I'll go this way." Kisame said as he saw Itachi nod and they both went separate ways.

* * *

"Hey How about we have a little contest?" Kiba said as he looked over to Sakura through his mask. 

"Sure why not, what is it?" her voice sounded amused through her mask.

"Its easy. The first one to find some thing goes to the gate. If I win you have to...um well lets see," he said thinking of what she would have to do. He could say that she would have to help his mom and take care of Akamaru for a month but his mom didn't need any help since there wasn't many pets that where ninja in Konoha, and Akamaru didn't really need to be taken care of since he wasn't so little any more plus Akamaru didn't really trust any one but him feeding him, he had nothing against Sakura but Akamaru would just feel a bit weirder than usual and he didn't need any stress. "I got it! You have to go out with me for a month." he said with a jokingly voice.

"What!" She said as she looked at him, you could hear the shock in her voice. "Why?"

"Well I couldn't really think of anything else, and since Hinata likes Naruto and I don't know what she thinks about me I thought why not."

"Oh, well that's fine by me, but if I happen to win this you have to do Tsunade-Sama's paper work for a month and no breaks, except for missions." She said with a smug smile underneath her mask.

"Wha...Your on!" was all Kiba said as he jumped off with Akamaru.

"I'm so going to win this bet." Sakura said as she went off in the other direction.

&&&

Kiba looked around and still didn't see anything, "What about you boy do you see or smell anything?" he said as he looked towards the ground to where Akamaru was, but not much to his surprise Akamaru just barked which translated in to No._ 'Damn still nothing, where close to the outskirts of Konoha we should be able to find something, I do not want to lose this bet! I am not going to be stuck doing Hokage-sama's paper work for the rest of the month!'_ he thought to him self as he continued on with the scouting.

Kisame walked slowly he could tell that someone was coming closer. _'It's time to have some fun!'_ He thought to him self as he let out an evil grin. He had been waiting for too long and wanted to engage in a fight soon, he had to stop him self from swinging samehada around just to let out some of his excitement.

He closed his eyes and unmasked his chakra, no doubt that one of the ANBU would sense it and come running towards him. Now all he had to do was wait. He sat down next to a large tree and pulled out some sake. "Itachi isn't here so he can't tell me to put it away. It'll keep me busy anyways." he said as she took a drink and felt the liquid go down his throat. He let out a sigh in relief; it was a good way to relax and to calm him down.

&&&

Akamaru barked and then growled, he could sense a chakra comes out of nowhere, and by the looks of it they would be strong, very strong.

"Well it's about time." Kiba said his voice full of excitement. Just as Kisame, Kiba was waiting and couldn't wait to see who his opponent was. "They seem very strong looks like where going to be in for one hell of a fight." he said as he could hear Akamaru agree with him.

A few minuets later and Kiba could see a cloaked figure. He smiled beneath his ANBU mask. _'It's show time'_ He thought to him self and Akamaru seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. They jumped down in front of the figure. "What are you doing on Konoha Territory?" he said from under his mask with Akamaru right beside him growling.

It took Kiba a few seconds before the figure looked up from under his hat, He knew who it was instantly. "If you do not want any trouble you had best leave!"

Kisame grunted to himself and looked at the ANBU. "Well it's about time you got here, I'm almost done my sake." He stood up and pulled off his hat and dropped it to the ground grinning at Kiba and Akamaru.

* * *

Sakura looked around she didn't sense anything. That when it hit her Out of no where a chakra that felt so strong she could feel it from where she was. She looked behind her to see if anyone was behind her, she felt as thought she was being watched. She just shook off the feeling and continued on her way. She looked back in front of her and saw that she was about to jump in front of a tree. "Kuso!" She said as she quickly got out of the way but not quick enough. She wasn't watching to where she was going and another tree came out of nowhere. 

BAM! She hit the tree and fell down and into the tree branches till she hit the ground.

Her breathing was heavy and she slowly sat up. _'Where the hell did that tree come from! It was a damn illusion! How could I fall for that!'_ She thought to her self. She sat up her body hurting all over she examined her self-over and cursed out loud. She has a fractured wrist and a few broken fingers, three ribs where cracked and her head hurt like hell.

She let out a sigh and started to heal herself while thinking who put that illusion up and why, it was most likely be someone that was planning to go under cover as an ANBU and infiltrate Konoha. She wouldn't let that happen, she would rather die.

&&&

Itachi looked at the ANBU that had fallen to the ground. _'It seems the ANBU have started to let anyone in now a days.'_ he thought to him self as he watched the slightly smaller ANBU start to heal them self. _'Hm this one may be useful for Akatsuki, and maybe for myself!'_ he sneered in side and unmasked his chakra to see how long it would take them to look for him.

Sakura looked up as she finished healing her self, she was thankful that she ate a solider pill from Kiba.

_'Some one's here!'_ she thought as she got up as fast as she could and looked towards where the unknown chakra was coming from. "Who goes there!" she said in a deeper voice, after all she didn't really want anyone to know that she was a girl.

**Hee hee. My second time and in the first day two! Wow I had a lot of stuff to get off my chest. Oh and sorry about the cliffhanger thing I just wanted to keep you guessing and yeah...**

**Anyway I hope that you guys keep reviewing, and if anyone goes out of OOC I would like to know, you know so I could slap them and keep them in line. Heh heh.**

**oh and thank you so much for those who corrected me on some of my writing and punctuation, It might not be the best but I am always looking to improve '**

**x-X Siren of the sea X-x**


	3. Chapter 2: Dark world

**Title- My dark angel**

**Author- Siren of the sea**

**Note/Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto. But hey I can always dream right...**

**Oh and I might be thinking ahead in the story a bit to much but I was just wondering how you guys would like it if Ino and Dederia got together some how? Huh huh…it was just a thought though I would like some help on how you like the idea. On with the story…**

Itachi smirked to himself as he heard the ANBU speak_ ' So he wants to see who I am hm, well why not it not like he can kill me, or hurt me for that matter.' _he chuckled deeply to him self as stepped out of the shadows looking at the cloaked ANBU.

"Who are you! show me your face!" Sakura said scowling under her mask. She knew that cloak and didn't like the memories it brought back one bit. "Your part of the Atasuki aren't you."

_'Well duh you baka! that's what the cloak is for!'_ Inner Sakura screamed._ 'You know you can't beat this chump so call for back up! Where the hell is Kiba!'_ she yelled out again.

"Yes. Yes I am." he said in a level tone. He reached one hand up and took it off. His hand fell back to his side with the hat still in his hand.

Sakura's heart almost stopped at that moment. There he was in front of her. The Killer of the Uchiha clan, _his _older brother. The raven black hair, the Konoha head band with a deep scratch through it. the memories of _him_ swarmed her mind swearing revenge on his clan, swearing to kill him with his own hands. This man had caused him so much pain, so much suffering, the reason why he was closed off to everyone around him.

"Itachi!" she mouthed the name filled with hatred. She was going to kill him in this very spot, today! she might not live through it but she will give him one hell of a fight, and he will never forget it.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the ANBU with his cold, emotionless, blood colored eyes."Shall we start?" he said as he dropped his hat and in a second he was gone before it hit the ground.

* * *

Kiba looked at Kisame in front of him."Your in for one hell of a fight buddy!" Kiba's words thick with hatred and the urge to kill the member that was raising up in front of him this very moment.

"For some reason I think you may be telling the truth, kid." Kisame said as he sneered as he watched the mutt tense up. "So you have a nin dog with you, this will be interesting indeed. Lets get started already." He said as he reached behind his back and put his hand on samehada, and slammed it into the ground next to him with the tip faced to the ground.

"Your lucky that you don't have much water around here or I would have drowned you already." He said with another sneer.

Kiba looked at him then looked down to Akamaru, who was bearing his teeth at Kisame. "Well better now than never right? Lets go." and in a second all three of them disappeared in the forest.

Kiba Gritted his teeth underneath his mask. how did Kisame come into Konoha land with out setting off any alarms? _'Well you know it does help that they are Atasuki. I think its time for the double piercing fang.'_ he thought to him self as he looked to Akamaru who had already transformed into human. Kiba nodded his head and they went into action, spinning all around knocking down trees, making deep gashes in the ground, and making Kisame go on the defence all the while.

Kisame looked at the piercing fang and knew that he couldn't get close to them, he needed to drain all there chakra before they could do a more powerful attack, and he knew exactly how to do it.

When the two stopped for a second to see the damage that they did, Kisame smiled to him self and took this chance to split them up. he made a clone of him self and they each jumped out at the same time. One went for Kiba and the other went for Akamaru. Being caught off guard just by a bit they both jumped back to doge the attacking Kisame.

Kiba reached into his kunai pouch and pulled out three kunai and threw them in Kisame's direction. Kisame saw this coming and had already pulled out three of his own throwing them to deflect the attack.

The clash of metal was made through out the small area of the forest they where fighting in. seconds passed then minutes. Kiba had deep cuts on his arms and legs as did Akamaru. they tried various attacks but Kisame seemed to see through them all. They could feel there chakra levels become low and they knew that they didn't have much time left before it became deathly low. They had one shot left and in a loud proofing sound was made a double headed wolf came out. The double headed wolf stood in front of Kisame and he had a huge smile on his face, his sharp teeth showing reminding anyone of a shark.

Kisame was off wielding samehada and swinging it around ruthlessly. It cut flesh and the chakra started to disappear from where it had cut. Soon enough after the double headed wolf had taken a few swipes at Kisame and had gotten hit on a few of them. But Kisame was willing to take that risk to beat Kiba and Akamaru.

* * *

Sakura looked around vigorously, where was he going to strike next? She had gotten hit by two kunai and her ANBU cloak had been singed at the back. But he wasn't the only one getting hits on his targets, she had made a small but deep gash on his left arm and she had cut part of his cloak. She wasn't willing to say that she was expecting his attacks she just hit him by fast reflexes and out of defence.

_'Rah rah! we got some hits on him all you need to do is get close to him then you can hit him with your inhuman strength!'_ Inner Sakura screamed out, her eyes burning with triumph.

_Don't get to excited, he still is far better than us and he out classes me by a long shot.'_ she told her self, making inner Sakura shut up.

_'I have to watch myself with this one, His reflex's are good.'_ Itachi thought as he looked down to his left arm. This is one of the very few occasions that the enemy has drawn blood from him. There is only one other person that has done this, and that was the Atasuki leader when he was being a smart ass and new at Atasuki.

* * *

Kiba lay on the ground, cuts and gashes on every part of his body. He couldn't move and Akamaru looked like he had just been through hell. _'I'm sorry boy.'_ he thought to himself before Kisame stomped on his chest and Kiba coughed up blood. Kiba could hear him mutter something but couldn't make out the words. His vision was blurring and he could tell that he was losing to much blood. He looked from Akamaru to Kisame before he blacked out from losing too much blood.

"Hm. Looks like I won that round." He said as he put samehada back in its rightful position on his back.

"Lets see what he has hidden in that cloak of his?" Kisame said as he removed Kiba's mask. "Well no wonder." he spat and tossed the mask a few feet away. He started rummaging though his pouches and found a few things that would come in very handy, mainly the soldier pills.

"At least I got a semi-good fight out of it." Kisame sounded a bit disappointed. he stood back up and searched for his hat when he found it he put it back on and started to where him and Itachi where to meet.

&&&

"Kuso! I'm almost out of sake!" he grumbled to him self even though he had another bottle that was untouched and still full.

* * *

Itachi looked down at the ANBU beneath him."Pathetic" he said in a cold tone. He almost grinned when the ANBU started to struggle again. He raised up his foot that was on his stomach ready to slam it down again.

Sakura Felt his foot raise up so he could knock the wind out of her she smirked to herself. She gathered what chakra she had left and when she got the chance she would snap his ankle or break his leg. She waited a few more seconds and when she knew that his foot was coming down she made her move.

Itachi looked down at her hand and knew what was coming. Before the ANBU had a chance to break any of his limbs he had him pinned up against a tree. "You thought that you would have the chance of breaking my leg now didn't you? "his voice filled with blood lust only one of the many cold emotions that he knew.

Sakura didn't answer him she knew that he was just waiting for her to speak so he would crush her throat. Both her hands flew to his arm as a reflex to keep breathing. This was her chance she could just break his arm and she would be happy with that, this time her chakra gathered faster in her hand and she could feel his grip tighten. She let out a muffled laugh and his face was something she would never forget. Like a flash she put her hand to the outside of his elbow. The sound of bone snapping filled the air. Itachi let go of her neck and she fell to the ground gasping for breath.

The pain shot up him arm and he looked down at it not knowing what to do. He was going to kill this ANBU and make him suffer a most pain full death with his free hand he reached back down to the ANBU ignoring the pain shooting up his arm. He pinned them down and with in a second he pulled of his mask. To his surprise a woman was under the ANBU mask. He thought for a second and wondered how a mere woman could keep up with him let alone break his arm and made him bleed. This made him smile and frown at the same time. It made him thin if he was getting worse of this ANBU was one of the top in Konoha. He thought that the last option was his bet guess.

Sakura felt his hand against her neck again but this time she didn't have any defence, she felt him take off her mask. She looked at his face to see that his expression was his regular one, blank as the snow and black as the night. It made her sick.

" You think that you have won little kunoichi. But you are wrong." Was all he said before he looked in her eyes seeing a mix of fear, hatred, and another emotion he did not recognize or care much for. He looked in her eyes making eye contact, his eyes began swirling and transforming in to Mangekyo Sharingan. He saw her eyes become large and her mind get transferred in to his world. He tortured her and looked into her deepest thoughts he found what he could use and he made it look like he was killing the entire village one by one, slowly, and painfully.

Tears swelled up in her eyes, and screams erupted from her mouth. He grinned from all her struggling and her screams that where not to be herd. They where music to his ears, but there was something about this kunoichi that reminded him of another.

A little girl that trailed his brother around. His brother ignored her, closing her off from his world. His little brother not taking any chances, knew that if he began to like her Itachi would take advantage of her and would most likely kill her with out a second thought, but to bad his little brother had to go with that Orochimaru to gain his power, he might not get anything from the old sannin.

Sakura cried and cried, she told Itachi to stop killing. She knew it was no use, he wouldn't stop, he wouldn't listen to her, he didn't care. She screamed more and more till her voice didn't work.

She was chained up watching all of this all the blood. The young and the old. The world was black and red. she heard him laugh and grin his clothes covered in blood. She had enough she fainted from the yelling the sights she never wanted to see it again!


	4. Chapter 3: New Feelings

**Title- My dark angel**

**Author- Siren of the sea**

**Note/Disclaimer:** **I still do not own Naruto.**

**Yes I know that Itachi is really mean but hey that's his character...know I know I wouldn't want him going all soft on us now would I...To the story.**

Itachi looked at the little kunoichi in front of him. he never seen a female fight him like that before. "In the end I always win." he said before he stalked off tending to his broken arm."Teh now I have to heal my arm! that damn kunoichi! Leader will not like to know that the mission will be postponed for a week or so."

Itachi looked back at the smaller figure. He couldn't help it but wonder why she was so familiar to him. she looked like an angel with her wings clipped. Fallen from the heavens to find out that earth isn't all that it seems. Life on earth is hell to some people. Enough to taint even the purest of souls. he simply dismissed the thought and walked to where him and Kisame where to meet.

* * *

"I don't care find them!" yelled an angry hokage. "They where supposed to report back three hours ago and Kiba and Sakura are, dare I say, pricks about timing! So get out there and find them! NOW!" she yelled at three other ANBU who where currently trying to calm Tsunade down. They flinched at her yelling and where gone within a second.

"Shizune! where is my sake!" she yelled while rubbing her temples. something was wring and Tsunade didn't like it one bit. Her star pupil was out somewhere in the forest and was late for the report. This never happened before and never would happen. Who could be keeping the two of them for such a long time? Tsunade didn't know and didn't really want to find out.

* * *

"Here's one. Over here come and help me pick her up!" yelled an ANBU. walking over to Sakura. He removed his mask to to take a look and Sakura. When The ANBU pulled of his mask the face of Neji appeared. "Shit. Who the hell did this to her." he said as he looked her over.

"I'll take Sakura back you two take Kiba and Akamaru back." He said to the other ANBU as he lifted Sakura up bridal style and was off.

One of the ANBU nodded as they saw jump off carrying Sakura in his arms. "Lets go and find the other two." said a female voice as they nodded to each other and went off to search for Kiba and Akamaru.

&&&

Ten minutes later Tsunade came out of one of the hospital rooms. She let out a sigh that she might have been holding since she saw Sakura's condition. She raised her hand to her head and closed her eyes. she had never seen Sakura like this in a long time. She opened her eyes as she heard someone approach her from behind. She turned around and saw Neji. "She's fine she will be out before midnight tonight, she was just exhausted. I have already healed her wounds and bandaged them up. You may go in and see her now, though she may be sleeping."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." he said as he lightly bowed to her and walked in to the room.

His eyes scanned the room and found her in the corner near the window. His heart nearly skipped a beat as he saw her look directly at him. _'I thought that Hokage-sama said that she would be asleep?!' _he thought to himself as he slowly walked over to her bed.

"I see that your up." Neji said as he looked at her then out the window starting to feel a bit weird about this situation.

"Hai." she said softly with a nod. "I want to say thank you for carrying me back, I must have been heavy." she said looking at her hands in her lap.

"No, not really. You where light actually." he paused and looked at her, he didn't know what to say. the only girl that he had ever talked to like this before was Tenten, and since she was a tomboy at heart he didn't really now how to comfort someone.

Sakura smiled and looked at him making eye contact "Thank you."

"Well it was nothing really..." He said thinking of what to do next. "I'd better be going." he said as he turned around but stopped as he felt a hand take his arm.

"Please stay." Sakura said her voice with traces of worry, loneliness, and need." I-I don't like to be left alone, I now it may be a stupid thing to ask but..."

"Alright." he said with a small sigh, and sat on the edge of her bed."I'll stay till your out of the hospital, that won't be long anyways, right? Hokage-sama said you will be able to leave before the night is over."

"Hai." Sakura said as she smiled at him.

* * *

"Well there they are." Said an ANBU to Tsunade. "It seems that Kiba passed out from losing a bit to much blood and Akamaru was knocked out. We'll leave them to you Hokage-sama."

She let out an irritated sigh and looked at Kiba. _'What the hell did this kid get into anyways?' _She took off his cloak and started to heal him. "You two may go. Neji is in Sakura's room." she said as she looked back to one of the ANBU. they nodded their heads and walked out of the room.

"So do you really think that he likes Sakura?" Said one of the ANBU.

"I-I don't know. But I think that there is a good chance that he does. L-Lets go and see him and Sakura." said the Female voice.

&&&

"Oh so that happened." Neji said looking away from Sakura, his hands rolled into fists.

"Yeah. I think I'll take a small break from being an ANBU for a week or two also."

"That would be best." He said turning back to face her, he got up and walked over to her side."Sakura." Neji said taking a deep breath, and taking her hand in one of his. "If you ever need anything I'll..." his voice stopped at a knock on the door and he let go of her hand.

He turned towards the door. "Yes come in."

Sakura looked at the door blushing from what had just happened.

The two ANBU walked in the door and one of them came rushing over to her. "Oh my dear sweet blossom! You are alright! I knew that my love would keep you strong!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and knew that only one person would have enough guts to say that to her face. "Lee just shut up you baka." she said as she pried him off. "If you want me to say in the hospital longer you sure are doing a great job of it!" she said as he finally let go and stood up then took off his mask.

"I'm am sorry sweet Sakura I was only worried for you. After I saw you I didn't know what to do!" he said then striking the nice guy pose.

She let out a sigh then looked to the other ANBU. "Who are you? I can't really tell with that mask on." she said with a slight smile.

"O-oh I'm sorry." said the female voice. she took off the mask and it was Hinata's face that showed. "I-I hope that you are okay. You g-gave me quite the scare back in the forest." she said looking at her with worry in her eyes and voice.

"I'm sorry Hinata." she said as she looked over to her.

Almost every one had become ANBU since Naruto left, the only people who didn't where Choji, Tenten, Naruto and Sauske, but as for Ino she just barely made it. They would all be able to make it since there skill levels are high enough. Choji just didn't want to join, Tenten was late for the exam so she wasn't let in, so she has to try the next exam. As for Naruto and Sauske, well they weren't here. Neji and Shikamaru had made ANBU captains.

Everyone had changed even if it was only a little, Choji started to lose weight. He's still a bit big but looks more leaner than when he was a Genin. Ino's single and loving it. Shikamaru is currently engaged to Temari, who sneaks out of the village from time to time. Tenten is the same as ever but she starting to get in touch with her girlish side, Hinata's stuttering went down and her fighting has improved ten fold now with Neji helping her. Kiba still as short tempered as ever, and Akamaru's grown so big since he was just a tiny little puppy. Shino still the same and he never really talks that much.

The rest of them didn't change all the much but you can tell something did.

"I-I'm going to go now. I think I'll train or something, I'll see you all later." Neji said as he walked out of the room. He couldn't bare to see Sakura ask about what he was about to say.

"W-wait, Neji-nii-san" Hinata said as she walked out after him.

* * *

Kisame looked up and saw Itachi stalk before him. "Well, shit, looks like you matched someone the same level as you."

"Shut up, and they could never be at my level! Get up where going to look for some one to heal my arm." he scowled at Kisame and in a second he stood up.

"Lets go then, there I can buy more sake." Kisame said with a grin as Itachi ignored him and stalked off.

&&&

"My, my. you must have gotten in to quite a fight."Said an old man then didn't even come up to Itachi's chest.

"Just heal it!" he snapped, ever since he had fought that kunoichi he had been in a bad mood. she looked so familiar to him yet he couldn't ever remember seeing her, if only he saw her hair then he would have know right away if it was that girl that followed his little brother around.

"H-hai!" said the old man as a green chakra started to flow through Itachi's arm and it began to heal.

"This is boring. I'm going to get some more sake, be back in a few." Kisame said as he walked out of the building and down the street to where he saw a bar.

&&&

Itachi walked out the door with a little blood on his cloak. He looked at his arm, then turned his head to see Kisame standing next to the door.

"Well what took you so long?" he said with a grin.

"I wanted to see if my arm was really healed, so I had to test it out." Itachi said with a smirk playing on his lips. "Lets get back to Konoha, Leader wants that kunoichi that is studying under Tsunade."

"Hai." Kisame said and they both left.

* * *

"Neji-Nii-San. D-do you like Sakura-san?"Hinata said as she walked beside Neji. She had always been curious about Neji's feelings and he always acted a bit different around Sakura, not every one noticed it but Hinata had. 

"What makes you say that!" he said as he looked at her with a frown on his face.

"Well you act a bit differently around her then you do at home or when your out. S-so I thought that you might like her a bit more than a friend. If you wanted to marry her father would let you, she hasn't done anything that would ruin our name."

"If I did like her its none of your business." He said looking away. Damn it why did Hinata have to notice that he liked Sakura. no one else noticed but why did she? "Don't you have somewhere to go?"

"N-no. But please tell me Neji-Nii-San, do you like Sakura-San?"

"What would you do if I said that I did?"

"Well I would go and tell father, he would be so happy."

"Well I don't like her, I don't want Him to find out and then make a huge deal about it. Then he going to pressure me into asking her out then asking her to marry me."

"Oh." was all she said, she could tell that he liked her, it was going to be kept a secret between him and her. "I won't tell Sakura-San I promise." A smile on her lips.

* * *

Sakura walked out of the hospital feeling like a new person, she didn't have anything to worry about except for Kiba. She let out a sigh, he would be fine till the next day. 

She walked out of the doors and saw someone standing up against the door, she squinted her eyes to see who it was but couldn't make out the figure. She hoped that it wasn't Lee. he had been with her the whole day till Tsunade had to drag him away.

The figure looked up and walked towards Sakura. when he got close enough she saw that it was only Neji.

"I thought that you where Lee for a second."

"He wishes." Neji said as he walked up to Sakura. "I came to...uh...walk you home." he said as he looked away towards a setting sun.

She giggled and nodded her head."Thanks for offering, I accept."

"Alright." he said as they started down the walk way.

"So Neji, before Hinata and Lee came in to see me what did you want to say?"

"It was nothing important, nothing to worry about."

"Oh ok."

&&&

Neji and Sakura walked the rest of the way in silence. Neji wanted to say something but didn't know what to do and Sakura was tired and had the same problem.

"I want to say thanks again for walking me home." Sakura said as they approached her house.

"It was no trouble, there's a lot of creeps at this time of night."

"No I don't think so I think that you just wanted to walk me home." she said with a small smile and leaned her back up against the door.

"Oh really?" Neji said as he trapped her in between the door and him, his his hands on the door beside her head.

"Yes, really." she said as she looked at him. She had never seen this side of him and didn't know what to do. It was like they where boyfriend and girlfriend. It almost seemed like he was going to kiss her, there noses almost touching, their lips just a breath away.

Before her knew it he took her chin in his hand and tilted her her head up a bit. Their lips met. His lips gentile yet rough, hers soft and yielding. His hand moved to her waist. He opened his mouth a bit and let his tongue trace her lips, with out a thought she opened her mouth deepening the kiss. His tongue entered her mouth and explored.

He broke the kiss when his breath became heavier, he looked at her and it took him a few seconds to think about what he had just did. He didn't know what to do. He looked at her shocked face, it wasn't what he would have expected. His heart stopped at she looked up at him. her mouth open but no words came out. He felt the same way as she looked.

"I-I have to go now." Neji said as he let go of her waist and turned around and went down the steps. He took one last look at Sakura before he turned down the street and started to jog off.

"Ok." Her voice was soft and she knew that he didn't hear her. _'What just happened! OH MY GOD NEJI JUST KISSED ME, AND I LET HIM!' _inner Sakura screamed out loud, but Sakura just ignored her.

Sakura placed her fingers and they traced her lips. They felt tingly, and a feeling she didn't know. she turned towards her door and opened the door, her hands where slightly trembling. she walked up to her room and flopped down on the bed. Mind blank, she just looked up at the ceiling of her room.

&&&

Neji walked in the door of his room with a towel around his waist and one on his shoulders. "Damn it! Why did I have to go and kiss her!" he grumbled as he slammed his fist in a wall, making a loud thump sound.

* * *

**Ohhh...whats going to happen???**

**Sorry about the late update I had so much going on this week.. but I hope that you all like the new chapter. .**

**Oh and the voting for Ino and Deidara are **

**1 Yes  
0 No**

**Please keep voting...**

**Till next time...**

**x-X Siren of the Sea X-x**


	5. Chapter 4: Surprize!

**Title- My dark angel  
****Author- Siren of the sea  
****Note/Disclaimer:** **I still do not own Naruto. Though it would be nice to Hee hee...**

**This means: **inner Sakura  
**_This means:_** the story that Sakura reads.  
_This means: _everyone should know this one, it means thought. .

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. Her bright green eyes looked around her dark room. She was sprawled out on her bed still in her clothes. "I must have fallen asleep." She said as she sat up and looked over to her clock." Eleven o'clock." Sakura stood up and slowly walked over to her wall, looking for her light switch. 

When she felt it she flicked it on but the light didn't go on. "Kuso, the damn light won't turn on." she grumbled to her self as she walked back over to her bed and searched for the lamp. She smiled to her self as the light turned on."At least this one works."

She sighed to her self and walked over to the window, she opened it and walked out on the small balcony. The cool air felt nice against her skin and the air was fresh, just the thing to clear her mind. Sakura looked down at the street and didn't see anyone, then again why would anyone be up and about this late at night?

Sakura then looked up to the sky the clouds where blocking the stars, the only thing that shone was the moon, that was half covered by them.

_'Why did Neji kiss me? More importantly why did I kiss him back? Do I like him, does he like me?' _She thought to her self. These questions wouldn't be answered and she knew that she just couldn't help but wonder.

She put her hand to her head and ran her hand through her hair. Something she did often when she was troubled or in deep thought.

She took a close look at the sky. "Its going to rain soon. Most likely with in an hour or so."Sakura said as she let out a soft sigh and turned back inside, not bothering to close the windows.

"Well I'm going to take a shower and then hit the sack!" she said stretching her arms above her head and headed to the bathroom.

&&&

Kiba tossed and turned in the hospital bed. His face in the shape of a frown. He couldn't wake up. His dreams or more like nightmare wouldn't let him wake up. It was like something was choking him depriving him of his air. In one last futile attempt the grip on his throat let go, His eyes shot open and he gasped for air.

He sat up and looked around the room with wide eyes. He was covered in sweat and the sheets where soaked right through. He put a hand to his head and sighed deeply.

His hand ran through his short, hair.

Kiba closed his eyes and laid back down on the bed, with his arm over his eyes. He thought about what had just happened, he thought it would be the best if he would talk it over with Sakura or the Hokage in the morning, or any time tomorrow.

* * *

They walked up to the gates, dried blood all over their clothes. both helping each other to walk. 

"Heh, think they might like me?" One figure said.

"With out a doubt!" said the other person.

The both of them staggered onwards to the gates, their energy was gone and the only thing that was letting them carry on was their own will, and desire to see the faces they missed, or at least urge to see.

&&&

"Well Kisame looks like we might have to put this mission in to action before my arm is fully healed." Itachi said as he watched the two figures walk through the gates of Konoha.

"I guess." he said as he looked towards Itachi. As usual he couldn't read his face or stance.

"Lets go now!" he said as he was gone in a second and Kisame soon followed.

* * *

Sakura walked out of the steamy bathroom, a towel draped over her head, and another towel wrapped around her body. She let out a sigh, that was just what she needed. 

**'Ahhh...That's just what we needed!'** Inner Sakura chirped.

"Oh god your still around!" Sakura said to herself as she heard her inner self speak.

**'Of course I'm still around I never left! After all It would be kind of hard to leave you considering that I am a part of you and all'** she said with a smirk.

'I guess your right, but still...' Sakura replied mildly annoyed. She started to rub her head in the towel to take away the water left in her hair from her shower while walking over and sitting on her bed.

**'Oh by the way why don't you read the next part in that book over there! It was really interesting, and I want to read more!!'** She just wouldn't shut up.

"Fine as long as you don't keep talking." Sakura said with a smile.

Inner Sakura jumped up and down, while Sakura tossed her used hair towel in the dirty laundry. "I wanted to find out what happens next anyways." She reached over to her night stand and took the book in her hands. she was about to open the book but her inner self started to rag about something. Sakura let out a sigh.

**'Whoa! hold it there girl ain't you forgetting a little something!'**

'What would that be!' she snapped at her self.

**'Its called clothing'** inner Sakura pointed out then crossed her arms. **'What if someone comes barging in and See's us like this? Hm?**' she pestered further

"Oh shut up! this is my room and the only person that would come in to my room unannounced is Naruto! and he isn't even in the village, but just to shut you up I may as well!" she snapped.

&&&

Ten minutes later Sakura sat on her bed in a red nightgown that ran down till mid thigh, it wasn't anything fancy, just something comfy she could relax in.

"Alright now that is done with I can read." she said with a heavy sigh and once again reached over to the book that was sitting on her night stand. "So now you can shut up!" she said to her inner self, as she opened the book and began to read it in her mind.

**_Her eyes shot open and she sat up so fast she got a head rush. Was it all a dream or was it real? the question seemed to stay in her head as she looked around her room. It was back to normal, no trashed furniture, no broken windows, It was back to normal like nothing had ever happened. She folded her hands and looked down to her lap to where they where they lay. She could feel tears start to form in the corner of her eyes. No! he would not want her to live this way, so she wiped her eyes and got rid of the tears that started to form._**

**_She flipped the covers off and swung her feet over the edge of the bed. when her feet touched the cool wooden floor she got goose bumps, she had forgotten that her floor was like an Icicle in the morning. She walked over to the window and opened the curtains. She put her hand up to cover her eyes from the bright sun that shone through the window. This baffled her yesterday the sky was dark and filled with clouds that never seemed to end. But now it was sunny, and the birds where out singing. She just stared out at the scene just beyond her window. A knock sounded at the door and she jumped, she ran to her bed and hit the ground. She looked at the feet that entered the room._**

**_"Who is it!?" she yelled out from under her bed scared to death._**

**_A little girl looked under the bed and saw her, she let out a small giggle " What are you doing under the bed, Nii-san?" Said the little girl and she stood up and walked over to where she was hiding, "Nii-san is funny. Mom said its time for breakfast, she want me to come and get you."_**

**_"Ok, tell her I'm coming." She said as she stood up and patted the little girl on the head before the little girl ran out the door._**

**_'I forgot to introduce my self didn't I? Well My name is Aria Rose Kree. The other day when it was raining I couldn't really tell you anything that was going on but now that its all done with...I guess I can. You see I am being targeted by people and the Reason I do not know. The guy that died in my arms was an angel sent to protect me from the people who wanted me for some reason, But along the way of protecting me we kinda fell for each other, in the end he died for me. The other man that said his son was coming after me was their so-called second in command. he tried to capture me but killed Zack instead and killed him self in the process. I'm kinda jumpy now that I don't have a clue what happened to my room, since it was trashed. and Don't know how I got here. So know I have to watch out for the guys son, but this time I don't have an angel to protect me. but I can deal with it I'll just be even more cautious than before. I can do it. I know I can.'_**

**'Ha that little girl is so cute!'** Inner Sakura said as she laughed at the part they had just read.

"Yeah just shut up so I can read some more!" Sakura said with a sigh and continued.

_**Two years later**_

_**Aria walked down the street walking slowly, Two years ago that tragic day happened. She had tried to get her life back on track from that day but it was hard for her. The memory of Zack seemed to be burned her her mind, something that she will never forget. She had never forgotten the man's promise, his son would be coming to get her and she didn't have an angel to protect her from him. This was going to be more of a challenge, since he had the element of surprise and she didn't know what he looked like. **_

_**She looked up to the sky and covered her eyes with one hand, lately it was warmer and sunnier too. She smiled to her self as she didn't see a cloud in the sky. "It least it isn't today." she said as she continued walking towards her school. **_

**_&&&_**

_**"What Do you mean I have to do this!" Yelled a boy at an older man." I still don't know why I have to, he tried and he failed. The rules say that once the angel is gone they Don't get a new one!" He yelled again as he crossed his arms in a fit of fury and annoyance.**_

_**"That may be so but this is no ordinary human. The Kaiser Alliance is targeting her and for reasons that are unknown. Zack was killed but he had great honor and killed the man that was second in command." The older man said as he raised himself from a chair. he looked at the younger angel with a stone cold look. "You will do this and you have no choice! You will finish Zack's job weather you like it or not, you will arrive there at noon and you will watch over her. No further questions." the elder said as she raised up his hand and walked out of the white marbled room. **_

_**"Why do I have to do this! Sure he may be my brother but I don't think its right. Plus if she wasn't getting targeted he would still be alive, it her fault!" he said as he stood up and walked out of the room leaving a desk and two chairs alone.**_

"Well that was an interesting part" Sakura said as she closed the book.

**'Ohhh! that guy sounds kinda hot! you know Zack's brother...though I don't know his name yet. Oh and its so obvious that she's going to fall for him!'** she said pouting.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just let me go to sleep!" she said as she put the book back in its place on her night stand. thought she had to agree with her inner self the book was starting to get interesting, though it was going to be kinda obvious that the girl Aria was going to fall for Zack's brother.

**'Hey doesn't this story kind of remind you of our life?'** inner Sakura said just as Sakura was about to turn the light out.

She stopped and looked back at the book. she couldn't help it but agree with her inner self once again. it was like her life in a way. Just wrote differently. her love dies and Sakura's walks away. Their both left alone and have nothing left, they try to get on with their life. But the only difference is that Sakura wasn't getting targeted by anyone, That she knew of. And one thing that she knew is that she wasn't going to fall for _His _brother. she would rather die before she did.

"Lets just go to bed." she retorted and turned the light off and snuggled under the covers, letting all her worries slip away. It didn't even cross her mind that she left the window open.

* * *

"looks like where almost there!" said the person, helping the other one walk to the house. 

"Hey do you think that she'll like this? I mean where going in to someones house I hardly now and you haven't seen her in a few years. I would hate that if I was her."

"Yeah well you don't know her as well as me, trust me she'll like you. Just say it a hint, or what ever you call it when you get a feeling about something." The young man said as he walked up to the house now knocking on it loudly.

"I guess." he said rather quite, as his world started to fade into black.

&&&

Sakura's eyes shot open at the loud knocking at the door. "Who the HELL would knock on my door at..." she paused to look at the clock. "ONE IN THE MORNING!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, enough to wake the living dead out of a slumber.

Sakura tossed off her covers and gave up the warmth they gave her. She stormed out of bed and pulled on a robe and made her way, angrily, down the stairs.

The knocking got faster and she could tell they where in panic. it serves them right! waking her up in the middle of the night. Not even Naruto would do this! she thought to her self as she opened the door and with an angry yell she said "WHAT!" and for the first time in her life she thought that she had a heart attack.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" said the most familiar voice to her in the world.

" N-N-Naruto?!" Sakura stammered out, she couldn't believe her eyes. Was this the real Naruto right infront of her? She was pulled out of her thoughts roughly when he went to say something. But nothing could ever prepare her for this.

"Hey Sakura-chan can you let us in? As you can see were a bit, beaten up." Naruto said bluntly. then looked to the other person that fainted. (A/N: I no this is a very manly thing to say but I couldn't think of anything else...).

"S-sure N-naruto..." Great she was starting to sound like Hinata. She looked to the person that naruto had his arm around and she slamded the door in his face with out a second thought.

"S-sakura-chan?" he said before he set the person down and started to knock on the door once again. "Hey it isn't him I swear!" he begged to be let in.

"I don't care! It sure as hell looks like him to me!" she yelled through the door. She couldn't believe it, the passed out male looked just like _him. _

she finally let out a sigh and looked back towards the door "A-are you sure it's not him?"

"Hai Sakura-chan, I promise."Naruto said as he stoped hitting the door and looked back at the male." So could you just let us in?"

"I-I guess." she said reluctently and opened the door.

Naruto smiled to himself and walked in with the male, Sakura helped him carry the limp body up to her room so she could help them get all heald up and bandaged.

&&&

Two hours later Naruto had been all healed up and was eating some instant ramen Sakura found in the cupboards.

Sakura sighed to her self it was like the team was never appart, he never whent, Naruto never went after him, and sakura well she couldn't help it but feel weak once again.

Naurto would start trying to protect her once again, but she didn't know about the male that looked like _him_ so much.

She was vilontly jerked out of her thoughts as Naruto piped up about the male. "You'll never guess." he started off, " You know how me and Sasuke left the village right, well after a year or so I finally caught up to him and that bastard snake dude. We had a huge fight me and him, you should have saw it! He..." Naruto traild off as he saw sakura glare at him telling him to get to the point.

"As I was saying, he beat me and I was left in the woods, or wild what ever you call it. after a few days i woke up and had been healed, I didn't know what happened but when I saw him come into the room, I jumped out of the bed and tried attacking him. But as you can tell it was no use."Naruto said looking at his arms "It took me a few tries but in the end he told me that him and Sasuke wheren't the same people."

**'Could have fooled me' **Inner sakura said.

"Continue please." Sakura said ignoring Inner sakura's comment. She looked back to the sleeping form of the male that looked so much like him.

"Hai. Anyways I spent a year with this guy and found out that he was nothing like Sasuke! I mean sure they might look alike but If you take a close look at both of them this guy has longer hair, and sasuke would have it shorter, andthis guys eyes arn't black well they look like it but their deep, deep blue."

Sakura nodded at this her emerald eyes still looking over the figure."Its true." She almost felt the urge to reach out and mve a lock of hair that had fallen over his left eye. "So whats his name?" She said breaking the silince after ten minutes.

"Uh." came Naruto's reply. "To tell you the truth Sakura-chan, I can't remember. Your going to have to ask him." he said rubbing a hand behind his head.

She let out a sigh. "Alright then. I will. " she looked to the clock and kissed her well needed sleep goodbye.

"Hey Sakura-chan?"

"Yes? what is it Naruto?" she said looking at him to tired to disagree with anything.

"Can we stay the night, or atleast the rest till we can go?"

"Fine, what ever. You can stay two days for all I care, but You have to sleep on the floor." she said as she pointed to where he was sitting.

Naruto nodded his hed adn grined. He didn't really care weather he had a pillow or blanket, he didn't need it anyways. he laid on the floor looking around Sakura's room. This was the first time she had let him in her room with out her hitting him or screaming at him.

He looked at A bundle that was underneath her desk, his mouth lertrally droped open at the sight he was seeing. _'Sakura-chan is an ANBU!!' _he screamed in his head.

* * *

"They will be out on a mission for the next few days, that gives us the chance to hide in that house." Itachi said with his arms crossed. 

"Hai." Kisame grunted. "Shall we go now?"

"No we have to wait. they are still there, and I don't want any restance with this mission." He said closing his eyes and deactivate his Sharingan.

"Well when will that be!" he said now fully annoyed that Itachi was so patient, he could probley wait the enemy to death if he wanted to.

"Somewhere in the early morning, between the after noon and now."

* * *

**Well there you go..I hope you all enjoyed it!! I know I did. Hee hee, **

**Well since there is not very many votes it has been decided that Ino will not go with dederia, I wanted to see how it would turn out, oh well. **

**And I have to say that Hikari what you said was funny, and yes it is hard to keep Ita-kun in line. **

**Thank you for all your guys' suport and keep up the good reveiws.**

**Oh and sorry fo rall the spelling mistakes if there is any, I'm a horrible speller and do not have my spell check with me, since I am using a mac they don't have spell check...  
**

**  
Till next time **

**  
X-x Siren of the sea x-X  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Forget Me Not

**Title- My dark angel  
Author- Siren of the sea  
Note/Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

**

* * *

**

_This means: _Flash back or thoughts

* * *

Soon Naruto was fast asleep and Sakura let out a sigh. She almost fogotten what he had looked like, he had changed so much. She was happy for him. 

He didn't bring back Sauske but he brought back someone else that she had no clue about. She thought that it would be the best if she was cautious around him, cause you never know.

She looked to the strange man sleeping on her bed. Oh he looked so much like him, it was almost like she was seeing a double. Sakura knew that was impossible, Sauske had no other siblings other than the killer of the clan, whos name is Itachi. she shivered at the thought of him.

The figure moved to his side, his face now facing Sakura. Her breath cought in her throat and she tensed up, she thought that he was awake, but when she was that he wasn't she relaxed.

Her eyes scaned over his sleeping form. She could tell that he had powerful legs, she already knew that he had a well toned torso Her eyes mved up his body. The muscles that tensed up when she first touched him sent a strange feeling down her spine. Even though that he wasn't awake she could almost feel herself blush, sure she had helped many other men but she had neer seen a body quite like this one, the raise and fall of his chest. His skin was tan from the sun, she noted. Her eyes scaned father till they reached his face. A lock of hair moved out of place and fell over his closed eyes. Before she could stop herself, before she knew what was happening, she lightly moved the lock of hair back to its rightful place. She caressed the side of his face and his face tensed then relaxed.

Sakura didn't know what she was doing, he looked so tranquil, so at peace. she could have stayed like that forever.

' NANI! what the hel are you doing! you hardly know this guy and your all over him like bees on honey!' inner Sakura screamed.

That brought her back in to reality. Her face full of shock of what she was doing, she pulled her hand back but it was caught. She thought she stopped breathing. She looked back down to his sleeping form and his eyes where on her. Her mouth was left open, Naruto was right her had the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen, it was like she was lost in them. A blush quickly filled her face.

"Who are you?" He asked looking into emerald eyes.

"I-I'm Sakura, Naruto brought you here and I-I healed you." she stammered out.

His eyes looked away from her and he looked down at himself, he was healed indeed. Bandages where wraped around his torso and some where wraped around his arms. He sat up in the bed. His hand still holding on to hers. "Thank you."

"Y-your welcome." Sakura's face now as red as a cherry. "Naruto is sleeping on the floor." she said as her head turned towards the sleeping ninja. "I asked him for your name, but he didn't remember it."

He nodded his head, but he didn't look away from her. "My name is Keisuke."

Sakura looked back to him and smiled she liked that name, but it had a familar ring to it. She thought that Tsunade had said it once or twice when she was taking to Shizune. She dismissed it from her thoughts.

She looked back to her hand then to Keisuke. "Um could you please let go of my hand now?" her face covered with a blush that crossed her face.

"Oh Um yeah sure." he said letting go then placing his hands on his lap. " So how long was I out?" he said his gaze finally turning away from her and out to the window to see the raising sun.

"Um I think that it was no longer than a few hours since you got here." Sakura said standing up. "I'm going to go down stairs to make some breakfast, would you like anything to eat?" she said as she walked towards the door, he nodded and said that it didn't matter to him. She smiled again and walked down the stairs.

* * *

Itachi walked up to the gates of Konoha though you would never know it same with Kisame. They had disguised them selfs and didn't look like they normally would. For one Itachi had shorter hair that was a deep dark brown that almost looked black and was combed to the sidde, plus he looked about three years younger. His eyes didn't look like they belonged to him, they where a misty blue that almost looked like violet, and he had gotten rid of the two lines underneath his eyes. He no longer wore the black cloak decorated with red clouds, now he wore the atire that he had worn when he had killed his clan, with a few minor changes of course. This was not the Itachi everyone came to hate and fear, and he knew it. 

It almost made him smirk to him self as the guards let him in after questioning him.

Kisame had done just that same, His hair blue and spiked. His skin color took that of a darker skin color, and he didn't look like a fish man anymore. He didn't bother dressing up so he stayed in his usual atire other than the Akasuki cloak, His eye color changed as well, he changed it to a much brighter color and was now a shade of yellow. Some would say that he now looked like a heart throb as well as Itachi, well Itachi always did.

Kazuma and Taiki were now their names, till they left this village that is. Kasuma being Itachi's new name and Taiki being Kisames.

The pair walked throught the gates of Konoha, it was bustling with people just like any other village of this size would. Kisame or rather Kisame smirked to him self as he started to see women look at him and smile, he never got this attention before but he was happy to recive it. "So where are we to go first Kazuma-san?" he said as he looked all around his suroundings.

"First we are to find out if they have left yet, then we will wait till night fall and be out of this cursed village." he said not bothering to look around, this village disgusted him and he didn't want to be here longer than needed.

"Hai." He said trying to keep a sigh from escaping his lips. "Shall we circle the village till noon and then see if they are still there?"

"Hai." was the last word he spoke before the silence over took the pair.

Itachi didn't mind or rather didn't care for the silance, but Kisame, he didn't like it, but it was one of the things that he had grown used to with Itachi as his partner.

* * *

Tsunade looked over the mountan of papers clouding her desk. She let out a heavy sigh and took a sip of her sake. ever since Sakura had been promoted to ANBU the less and less she had helped with the paper work. The Blonde was about to make it her mission to do all the paper work, but she knew that Shizune would put a stop to that. She let out another sigh and leaned back in the chair, looking over some of the papers. 

Soon came a loud knock on The Hokages door. She looked up from the paper and rolled her eys "Come in."

Naruto burst through the door almost knocking it off its hinges. "Tsunade-baa-chan! I'm back!" he said almost to happy for his own good

A groan escaped the blonde hokages mouth. "I can see that Naruto, now report what you have done." she said taking a swig of Sake to ready her for his long story.

Much to her surprize it wasn't that long, He saw Sauske but lost to him in a fight he was found by Keisuke and taken care of. They both faught Sauske again this time but Sauske had said that he will be killing Orochimaru before returning to this village. They fought and lost but had good reason to come back with smiles on their faces.

When naruto had told The Hokage about Keisuke, she demanded that she have a word with him as soon as possible, and that was the end of the conversation.

* * *

Keisuke and Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha. She was busy showing him around and telling him the history. he had already met Ino, Choji and Hinata. Choji acted like he was an old friend and hinata just smiled blushed and was on her way. Ino however tried to get his 'digits' , but luckly Sakura was their to fight her off him. Ino ended up sticking her noce in the air and walked off sulking. Keisuke didn't mind that Ino had asked him out but it seemed that Sakura did, he smiled at this. 

"So you and Ino used to be best friends?" He asked

"Yes, but we still are, we may not act like it but we joke like that all the time. She calls be forehead-girl and I call her Ino-pig." she said smiling at the thought of her friend

"But didn't you just fuight her off from me?" Keisuke asked with a confused look on his face, he would never understand the female brain.

"She does that from time to time, and I was only doing that because I didn't want you to run away from this village thinking that the women here are unsufferable."

"I can understand now, I think that she was kinda cute. Would you mind if I asked you out?" his last question made her think that he was talking about Ino.

She stoped when he asked her that, her head down cast. She didn't know why but she somehow felt like a knife, this Sauske look-a-like wanted to go out with her best friend.

"Sakura?" he asked pulling her roughly out of her thoughts.

"Uh, oh sorry about that I just spaced out for a second. " she walked back up to him " what where we talking about?"

"well I...uh asked if you wanted to go out some time, is that all right?" she could feel the blush cross her face, she had made a huge mistake. She could tell that he was trying to hid a bit of nervousness.

"Hai thats fine, but I thought that you wanted to ask Ino out?"

"Her? No thanks, if a guy that was hotter than me walked by she wouldn't give it a second thought, she would cheat on me. We both know it."

"Oh." her face looked down again. She suddnely leaped for joy inside, but she knew that it was only because he looked like Sauske. Sakura closed her eyes then opened them again to look at him but something caught her eye, more like two people.

One that had blue spiked hair and yellow eyes that looked like lightning and another one with deep brown hair and dark violet eyes. She couldn't keep her eyes off him , their was something about him that made her heart stop beating. It was almost like he was perfect, his skin was flawless, the muscles under his tight shirt said that he kept in shape, and she could only imagin the jutus he would be able to do. Sakura started to feel goose bumps all over her body, her hair on the back of her knec was standing on edge.

&&&

Itachi looked at the pair that he was passing by. Pink hair caught his eye, he had to look. It was her! The same ANBU that he had fought in the forest. But she wasn't with the other person...Itachi's eyes wandered to the figure next to her. He knew that his eyes turned icy cold, filled with urge to kill, but he kept it all to himself so no one could tell. Why would he be in this village and with her! Something inside him wanted to kill him. but he fought the urge to, it would be useless to have their cover blown. He looked back to the pink haired kounichi, he found her looking at him, she couldn't tear her gaze from him. He smirked.

As the two crossed paths their eyes met and her heart skiped a beat. He smiled at her, not a happy-go-lucky one but one that could make girls go crazy. It was the same as his yet different. she didn't smile back, she didn't think of it. Only when she was fully passed him she mentally slaped her self for not smiling and being to intranced with his godly good looks, it was almost like he was too perfect, something wasnt right.

* * *

"Hai, I understand" Kiba said as he nodded his head and The female hokage. 

"Your almost done you will be out with in a few days, but I don't want you to do any training for the next two weeks, That includes running around with Akamaru, or helping out with your mom, or sister, no missions even the lower ranked ones."

He nodded his head. Basically he had to be a hermit in his own house, he wasn't going to like it one bit neaither would Akamaru. He let out as sigh as the blone wonam smiled then walked out of the room.

He flopped back down and closed his eyes he didn't get much sleep, so he may as well try now.

His eyes open as someone entered his room. He looked to the door and saw a female with a small bouqute of flowers, she was hiding her face behind it but he already knew who it was."Hm?"

The figure stoped and he could tell that she didn't know weather to come closer or not.

"Don't worry I won't bite, thats Akamaru,...Ino"

"W-what?" she said her head peeking over the top of the flowers. "I came to give you this after I hered you got hurt pretty bad, I hope you like them." she said scurrying over to his bedside and putting them in an empty vaise.

"Well I'm not one for flowers," he paused to look at her face he was glad he couldn't read it. "But thank you for them."

"I wouldn't have brought them! I don't even like you, but Hinata said that I should and i felt bad for you!" she said crosing her arms and pouting. Kiba had to laugh at this, almost every one in the whole village knew that she liked him.

"You don't have to get al puffy about it, I was just telling the truth." he said reaching over to grab her wrist and pull her on the bed in to his arms. She let out a squeak of surprize then her face was a red as a cherry.

"What did you do that for!" she almost yelled at him. She looked up to see him smiling, she smiled too.

"I just wanted to make sure that you still like me." A wide smirk crossed his face as she blushed even deeper.

"I do not! now let me go." she said now struggling in his arms.

"You belieive what you want." he said as he let go of her and she got off the bed within a matter of seconds.

"Kiba you are so full of your self!" She yelled at him glaring when he smirked.

"But you love that about me, don't you?"

"I-I don't know what your talking about."she said as she stormed to the door. "And I thought that I was going out of my way to come and see you!" With that she opened the door and slamded the door behind her.

"She so likes me!" he said with a laugh and flopped back on the bed.

His eyes wondered to the flowers next to his bed. It was indeed thoughtful of her and it was funny the way she denied that she liked him. he smiled to him self, in time she would tell him he would just have to wait for that moment, But damn it how long was it going to take! He frowned.

* * *

Sakura ran down the street, she had to find him, she just had to.That man she had passed on the street, something was odd about him. Soon after he encounter she ran Keisuke over to Narutos and began searching for him. 

_"Naruto! Open up." She yelled while knocking on his door._

_"Whats the matter?"_

_"Oh nothing I just remembered that I have to do something, but I need to do it with out anyone else, and I can't tell anyone else. Hokages orders." she said as she stoped beationg the door and loked to the man beside her._

_"Oh alright." he said with a smile. He looked backto the door and could hear a grumbling Naruto._

_"Nani? what do you want?" he said in a lazy voice as he opened the door._

_"You need to take Keuiske for a few hours!" she said as she pulled Keiuske, then pushed him into Naruto like a rag doll." I have to do something right away! I'll see you later!" and she was off._

_"Geez, what was her problem?" Naruto grumbled to himself. _

_"I have no idea, but thats what makes her perfect, isnt it?" he said as he smiled as she ran off._

_"Nani!"_

_&&&_

_'Damn where the hell is he?'_ She thought to her self frantacly

_**'Oh ho ho, look at you missy, you like another guy. Well looks who turning into Ino now'**_ inner said smugly.

'Oh shut up will you, and I'm only looking for him because something about him is odd.'

**'Meaning you think that he's too good looking.'** Inner sakura replied.

'Yes, I mean no. Will you shut up, your confusing me!' She thought as she turned down a street and into an ally way.

&&&

"So do you really think that she will come looking for you?" Kisame stated sipping some sake.

"Hai. You saw the look on her face. She must think that I'm too good looking for my own good, and then think that something is wrong about me. She will ask me a few questions, I will say that I have been at cloud my whole life and the Kage sent me here to see what it was like. Its all very simple, plus we might even get a bounus out of it." Itachi said and kisame knew that he was talking about the Kyuubi.

Kisame nodded and continued to drink his sake. "Five, four, three, two, one, right on time." he said as Sakura came running past. "There is the girl Kazuma-san." he said as she stopped after he said that, but she didn't see anything.

"Hai." he said as he stood up and walked over to the street leaning on a poll looking at her. "Hello miss, are you looking for anyone? I may be of some help." he said putting on a act, it was just like when his brother looked up to him, this would be easy.

Sakura turned around to see him glancing her way."Yes infact I am, whats your name? If you don't mind me asking so."

"Don't you know that its rude not to say your name first?" he said testing her patience.

She glared at him and crossed her arms. "Its Haruno Sakura, Now what your name be?"

"Kazuma, you have no need to know my last name." he stated as he walked a few feet and was standing infront of her."I am from Cloud and my Kage sent me here to see what this village is like. Me and my friend here are new ANBU. Do you have any other questions?" He stated before she even got to ask or say anything.

"I was not going to ask you any of that!" she pouted, was she that esay to read."I'm keeping my eye on you! theres something about you that is familair!I'm going to find out what it is. Just you wait."

"I don't think that I can wait that long, cherry blossom."

"Don't call me that!" She said as she stomped her foot on the ground causing a tiny dent in the land. Now she looked up at him, their faces inches apart.

"You are so cute when you get all mad like that, you know." he said taking her chin in his hand and brushing his lips against hers. He pulled away and smirked at the look on her face, It was one that he would never forget. "Something to remember me by, till next time we meet." he said as he turned and said to Kisame "Lets go Taiki-san."

"Hai." he said as he got up and followed Itachi down the street, leaving a shocked sakura in the streets thinking about what just happened.

**

* * *

**

**Well there you go I hope you all liked it, I know I liked writing it. **

**I tossed in some Itachi X sakura action though it wasn't much but it was enough I hope. **

**And to those who don't relly have a good picture in there head about what Itachi and Kisame look like right now I have drawn up there new apperances and they are up in my profile they just arn't colored, I just hopr you all like them as much as me.**

**Till next time.**

**x-X Siren of the sea X-x**


	7. Chapter 6: A place to stay

**Title- My dark angel  
Author- Siren of the sea  
Note/Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

* * *

He saw the whole thing. By now he was fuming mad. How dare another man touch what was his let alone kiss her! He was going to kill this intruder and make him pay for what he had done to his pure angel, no matter what. It was a promise made to him self as his eyes locked on to the figure that kissed her. If looks could kill that, that man would be surounded by a pool of blood. 

&&&

Sakura stood there looking a the fleeting figure. her lips had a slight tingle in them and they felt way different than when Neji kissed her, but how?

**_'Well you like this guy and not Neji, Baka-chan.'_** Her inner self said while mentally sighing.

_'How can I like this guy? I don't even know him.'_

**_'No, no, no, Baka-chan. you like him because he reminds us of someone, and that someone was very close to him.' _**Her inner self said as she then quieted down and let Sakura think about what she just said.

_'What do you mean that he..._' Sakura never did get to finish her thought as a hand touched her shoulder. She looked at the figure startled and let out a sigh when she saw who it was.

"Neji you startled me." Sakura said placing a hand to her chest to calm her heartbeat.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." He said starting to feel a bit akward about their current situation. "Um Sakura I want to say sorry about the other day."

She looked up at him with a blank expresion on her face "Its alright Neji. It took by by surprize."

"Yeah me too. I wasn't in place to kiss you, I want to make it up to you, but don't know how."

Thats when Sakura not really feeling like her self smirked. "I know what you can do." What she was about to say was something Naruto would rather do."I already promised Kiba that he could do Tsunade-sensei's work for a month, so you got lucky there."

Neji looked at her and instantly regretted what he had just done._'Shit what did I get my self into.'_ he thought.

"But, she still needs someone to orginize her office area, the place is a mess." Sakura looked at Neji and smiled. "Arigato for being such a huge help Neji." and with that he removed his hand from her shoulder and sighed, knowing what he had to do, they both left for the Hokage tower.

* * *

Naruto sat across the Sauske look a like. Ever since Sakura had dropped him off they sat at Naruto's table just looking at each other not saying anything."So, What do you want to do? I have no Idea." Naruto said breaking the uncomfotorbale silnce. 

Keuiske looked up at him as he was torn from his thoughts." Huh." he blinked a few times to take in what Naruto said. "Oh. Um I don't really know, this is my first time here and all." The boy said and they slipped back into silnce.

Naruto let out a sigh and rested his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

Keuiske looked at him. 'He shouldn't be so relaxed all the time, this could be a chance for the enmy to kill him with out a second thought.' He thought as his eyes wondered the apartment. It was pretty much plain and empty ramen bowls where every where. He looked for a bit more till his eyes stopped at a picture.

It was team seven, in there younger days. two boys on the side and a girl with pink in the middle, and there sensei in the back with his hands on both of the boys' heads.

One boy was glaring, the resembilince didn't shock Keuiske, he knew that he looked like the younger Uchiha, actully he knew alot that other people didn't know about the Uchiha clan. For a second Keuiske's eyes turned blood red as he looked at the boy in the picture, some would say that there was hate in his eyes, but they where back to normal and you would think that you where seeing things.

His eyes looked to the person beside him and it was a pink haired Kounichi. She looked happy and she had a genuine smile on her face, with he had yet to see. Know he knew why she had acted the way she did, he thought that she liked him, but she had only paid any atention to him because he was the same image of her lost teammate. He clenched his jaw at this thought, he would make her see that he wasn't Sauske Uchiha, but Keuiske, he wouldn't let her see Sauske in him.

He looked to a blonde Ninja in the picture and noticed that it was Naruto, he had to smile at this. It looked like he didn't change one bit. He was most likely loud and obnoxis back then, as he is now. the only differance between his old self and know, he noted is there apperance, he wore mostly orange then but now he wore more black and a little less orange. Keuiske thought that it suited him better.

Um Keuiske, find that picture intresting?" he hered Naruto say. He turned to him and saw that he was looking at the picture as well.

"Uh I'm sorry I was just wondering." he said stratching his head.

"You know its been about seven years since our team was broken up. Seven years ago I tried to get Sauske back and failed miserably. Two years later I met him again, he was different than when I met him last. I thought 'This isn't the Sauske I knew, this can't be him!' I thought that over and over in my head." He paused too look at Keuiske. "That when I met you, and you know everything else. But after our last fight he left this." Naruto said pulling out a small scroll that was just a bit smaller that the palm of his hand. He tossed it across the table to the look a like.

"Whats this? why didn't you show me before?"

"Because I didn't want Sakura to see it, she would go frantic about it. Trust me." he said with a smile and then laughed a bit.

"I guess..." He said as he looked from the scroll to Naruto._ 'What the hell.'_ He thought to himself as he opened it.

He opened the tiny scroll and looked it over. When he was done Naruto couldn't tell if he was scowling, thinking, or just plain didn't care.

"If this is true, it would be about two weeks from now, and the request that was made might not be possible." he said as he rolled it back up and passed it back.

"Yeah I know, you have a thing for her." Naruto said with an eyebrow raised, and a cocky smirk on his face.

"What!"

* * *

Sakura sneezed as she and Neji walked in Tsunade's office. 

"Bless you Sakura." she said as she took a swig of sake." What a plesant surprize this is, what did you come and see me about?" she said as she looked at them.

"Well I came to tell you that Neji has offered to do some organizing, for you." Sakura said before Neji could have a chance to say anything.

"Oh he does, does he." she said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Uh well, I wouldn't say that exactly..."Neji said.

"Well what did you mean?" she said taking another swig of her sake.

"He means that he made a mistake and did somthing to me and said he would make up for it, so I said he could organize your office for me."Sakura said as she crossed her arms "And no he won't be telling you any of the details."

Neji just looked at Sakura. he did say anything and let out a sigh.

"Alright then!" Tsunade said with a smile on her face, and he sake bottle in one hand. She had to thank her apprentice later for helping her get out of work."Well then, everything that needs to be sorted out in the corner and I'm sure you know what to do."

Neji looked to the corner and nearly had a heart attack, the corner was filled with boxes and there was paper everywhere, even more worse, they weren't labled. He let out a sigh and cursed himself.

"Well I'll see you later." Sakura said with a giggle and was out the door faster than Tsunade could drown the rest of her sake and call in Shizune for more.

* * *

"So would you mind telling me what you where thinking back there?" Kisame said. After he had seen Itachi kiss that girl on the street he had kept quiet, to tell the truth, he was well, shocked. He never seen Itachi show any affection to anyone even one night whores. He never seen him kiss anyone in public either, it was almost like he was to give out his kisses to that one special person. 

"I wanted to see her reaction." He said not looking at his undercover partner.

"Well, to me it looked like she rather enjoyed it, and didn't know what to do next."

"Yes, that was the reaction I was thinking I would get. By her body language I could also tell that she was, well, a virgin, to put it plainly, and if my assumptions are correct I was her first kiss." Itachi stated as he closed his eyes for a second and with out knowig why her face ran through his mind.

He didn't know why her face filled his mind but he didn't like it, yet he did. He also remembered the fright in her eyes when she was caught in his Mangekyo Sharingan. He loved to see the fright, it was like nothing he had ever felt before, even when he had murdered his family.

"So what has that to do with our mission?"

"Well if she didn't know me and we took her just like that she will put up a fight, so I thought if I get closer she will drop her defences and not put up much of a fight."

"I see now." Kisame said as he nodded his head in understanding. he had expected no less from his partner. But still you would think that he would tell him at least. "Do you know where we are staying?"

"Yes at the little cherry blossoms house."

"How are we going to stay in her house?"

"She will offer us to stay in her house."

"..."

"You will see in time." Itachi said as they both walked into a small tea shop.

* * *

"Hey forehead-girl." was Ino's common greating to her long time friend and rival. 

Sakura just smiled and said the same greeting. "Hey Ino-pig."

"So why you here at the shop today? come to see if you could steal any hotties away?" the blonde said as she was leaning over the counter with her head on one of her hands.

"No." Sakura said as she smiled again.Who in there right mind would come and see you? you would just scare them all away!"

"Well for your information, There was a huge croud of hunks till you came!" Ino shot back.

After a few seconds both the girls burst out laughing, ever since Sauske had left they had become more like friends instead of enimes, just like when they where little.

"So why are you here?"

"I don't really know, I guess I was just bored..."

"Okay spill it, I want all the details upfront!" She said as she looked at her friend. Something was the matter and Sakura only beat around the bush when something happened.

"Um, well I can't tell you..."

"Yeah right! I'm off in five minutes, your going to tell me then, I mean it billboard brow!" She said as she saw her friend sigh in defeat.

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone! not a soul!"

&&&

The blonde walked out of the Yamanaka flowr shop and let out a sigh, "So are you going to tell me or what?"

"Yeah but can we uh, go somewhere like a tea shop or something?"Sakura said folding her arms behind her back.

Ino looked at her friend, it must be something important if she wants to talk about it at a tea shop."Lets go!" she said as she smiled. She took the pink haired girls arm and headed in the direction of a random shop.

When they sat down in a booth, Ino looked at her friend accross the table. "Okay, we're here in a tea shop, now you can tell me." she said with her head on her hands looking with intrest at Sakura.

Sakura let out a deep breath."Okay it all started about week ago..." Sakura told ino the whole thing. When Neji kissed her, and how Naruto showed up on her door step with a Sasuke look a like, and how she met Itachi and had fought against him, the last thing she told Ino was that she was kissed by a ninja she hardly knew.

When Sakura thought about the kiss, she felt a tingle down her spine."So thats what happened." She said looking down at the hot tea in her hand. She could feel the heat go to her face, she wasn't about to look up at her friend.

Ino looked at her friend, her mouth wide open. Her eyes looked like they where about to pop out of her head. It took her a few minuets for evrey thing to sink in but when it did...

"Oh my GOD!" she squealed, "Your life is like a soap on T.V! Ok tell me about this Unknown Ninja, was he cute, hot, ugly? Did he smell nice? Did he look in your eyes or did he kiss you to shut you up? You have to tell me what you felt, was there a difference between Neji's kiss and this strangers?" The blonde's tounge seemed to go on and on, and it did look like she was going to stop anytime soon, unless Sakura gave her an answer.

Sakura let out a sigh she just knew that Ino was going to act like this."Shh keep it down! I don't want anyone else to hear this!" Sakura said as she turned beat red and then nearly pulled her friend over the table in a attempt to shut her up.

Ino smiled." Well, well, well. Your blushing. You know this is a first that I've seen you blush about something so minor."

"What! what are you talking about!" Sakura said starting to act all innocent.

&&&

Itachi almost felt like smirking, the little blossom was blushing.

"Hm. Hear that. the little blossom seems to like you already." Kisame said a grin playing at his lips.

"Hn." Itachi said as he closed his eyes. Pumping some chakra into his ears, he listened in on more of the conversation.

&&&

"So are you going to answer my questions?"Ino asked.

"Fine just don't tell any one else alright." she paused to look at Ino who nodded her head."OK to answer your questions, one he was... good looking, two, why the hell would I know how he smells, and three he didn't really look in my eyes and kiss me but then again I don't really think that he just kissed me to shut me up."

"Ok and what did you feel?"

"Nothing really, but my lips, they felt a bit weird. And no it didn't feel the same when Neji kissed me."

"Well you know what thins means!"

"No what does it mean?" sakura asked as if she was learning something important from her sensei.

"It means that you have a crush on him."

"What no! I don't ave a crush on him! I don't even know the guy."

"Sure you don't." Ino said rolling her eyes upward." okay now all you need to do is get closer to this guy, I know you can show him around and then take him back to your place for dinner, you said that your parents are gone away on a mission for a while right? this is perfect!" Ino said ploting the whole thing in her head.

Itachi took this as his que. He stood up and looked over to Kisame, who surprizingly, knew what he what about to do. "My, my, Taiki-San. It seems that we don't have a place to stay while we're in Konoha. All the hotels and inn's will not take us." Itachi said loud enough so it could reach Ino's ears.

"Your right Kazuma-San. Where will we stay, surly we can't stay on the streets."

Ino looked behind her to look at the two men and she smiled, man where they hot.

"Thats them." Sakura said as she rolled her eyes and took a sip of her cooling tea.

"Perfect! they don't have a place to stay! they can stay at your house." The blonde said as she looked to Sakura. "I'll go and tell them, that your offering to take them in till they leave or something else." She said with a giggle and instantly got out of her seat and rushed over to where the two ninja where.

_'Oh god, strike me down and kill me now!' _The pink haired shinobi thought to her self. All she could do now is watch her friend invite them over to her place and stay with her.

"Exscuse me" Ino said walking up to the two. Getting there attention she smiled at them."I couldn't help but over hearing your little delemia, But my friend over there," She pointed to where Sakura was sitting."Has two spare rooms and she wouldn't really mind if you guys stayed with her. Since you can't find an inn or hotel."

Kisame smirked and looked at the smaller blonde. "I think that we might take her offer, will you be staying with her also?" He said grinning down at her, making her smile and give the faintest blush.

"Good she'll be delighted! Follow me" Ino said as she walked back over to her frined. "Everythings a go!" she wispered in her ear.

"Great!" Sakura said letting her sarcastic side out, and givving her a fake smile.

* * *

"I'm telling you, you have a thing for her!" Naruto said as he pointed a finger at the look a like. 

"I'm telling you I don't!" he said looking away and crossing his arms, much like a little kid would do when they have a fit.

"Ha! thats what they all say!" The kuubyi contaner said as he gave a huge grin. "Anyways its getting a little stuffy in here, lets go out and I could finish showing you around, since someone didn't." Naruto said standing up.

_'Oh thank god!'_ Keuiske thought to him self as he stood up also. he rushed over to the door and put on his shoes then walked out the door before Naruto could say anything else.

"Oi. Are you going to wait for me or what!" the male yelled out the door then came out the door.

"I was thinking of leaving you." Keuiske said with a stoic grin.

Naruto glared at him and took his place by the boys side to show him around. "OK. Lets go get some Ramen!" Naruto said punching his fist up in the air.

The look a like let out a sigh, sakura told him that Naruto had a ramen fetish.

* * *

The four of them walked up to Sakura's house. Sakura let out a sigh and unlocked the door."Here it is." she said as she walked into the house and an aroma of cherry blossoms and fresh rain greeted them. 

"Wow, forehead-girl you changed some things." the astonished Ino said looking around.

"Yeah, my parents are out on a mission for a while and they won't some back for a while so I thought that I could change some things. Anyways you two follow me your rooms will be this way." Sakura said motining the two Ninja up the stairs.

"One of you will have to get the guest room, and I don't want either of you in my room or my parents room so, the other will have to sleep down stairs on the couch.

"I'll take the couch." Kisame said knowing that if he wanted the guest rom he would have to, well, firght with Itachi. That was the last thing he wanted to do. "I'll see you both down stairs, Oh but before I go, do you have any sake pinky?"

Sakura looked at the male that just called her pinky."Yes I do, Ino should know where it is. Also if you ever call me pinky again you wont live to see your pretty face again." She was now glaring daggers.

Kisame just mumbled and stalked down stairs.

"So that means I get the guest room."Itachi said breaking the scilence.

"I guess so. Your room is across the hall from mine, and don't think that you can come in my room with out permission."

Itachi looked down at the pink haired Kounochi. "Hai."

"Good now we got all that straightened out...why are you looking at me like that."

"Like what?" he said "Like I want to give you another kiss?"

The next thing Sakura knew she was pinned up against the wall with her wrists above her head. She couldn't say anything, she was still surprized that she remembered how to breathe.

"Or is it that you like it when I look at you, like it when I lean in and let my breth fan over your neck, like so." Itachi said, his husky voice in her ear. "would you like it if I did this?" He nibbled on her collar bone, she craned her neck so he had more acess to it. He smirked, "I see you do." then bit down hard so a red mark was left.

"Forhead-girl! are you comming down or what!" Ino yelled from downstairs

Sakura let out a squeek of surprize then felt him release her.

"I'm looking forward to be staying here." Was all he said as he turned around and stalked down the stairs, once again amused by the look on Sakuras face

"Damnit!" she said as she hit the back of her head on the wall, and then rubbed where he bit her."That hurt! The bastard." she said to her self.

* * *

**I am so sorry that it took me so long to put this chapter up. I hope that this makes up for it.**

**I didn't really know what to do this chapter, but in the next chapter I guarentee that it will have some goodies for you.**

**once again tell me what you think, I love reading your guys' reveiws. and if you have any ideas about the story, I'l be more than happy to think about what you suggested.**

**till next time **

**X-x Siren of the Sea x-X**


	8. Chapter 7: The Dream Master

_**Tittle: My Dark Angel  
Author: Siren of the sea  
Note/Diclaimer:I do not own any characters of naruto, but I do own Keuiske.**_

* * *

**Re-cap:**

_"I'll take the couch." Kisame said knowing that if he wanted the guest rom he would have to, well, fight with Itachi. That was the last thing he wanted to do. "I'll see you both down stairs, Oh but before I go, do you have any sake pinky?"_

_Sakura looked at the male that just called her pinky."Yes I do, Ino should know where it is. Also if you ever call me pinky again you wont live to see your pretty face again." She was now glaring daggers._

_Kisame just mumbled and stalked down stairs._

_"So that means I get the guest room."Itachi said breaking the scilence._

_"I guess so. Your room is across the hall from mine, and don't think that you can come in my room with out permission."_

_Itachi looked down at the pink haired Kounochi. "Hai."_

_"Good now we got all that straightened out...why are you looking at me like that."_

_"Like what?" he said "Like I want to give you another kiss?"_

_The next thing Sakura knew she was pinned up against the wall with her wrists above her head. She couldn't say anything, she was still surprized that she remembered how to breathe._

_"Or is it that you like it when I look at you, or like it when I lean in and let my breath fan over your neck, like so." Itachi said, his husky voice in her ear. "Would you like it if I did this?" He nibbled on her collar bone, she craned her neck so he had more acess to it. _

_He smirked, "I see you do." then bit down hard so a red mark was left._

_"Forhead-girl! are you comming down or what!" Ino yelled from downstairs_

_Sakura let out a squeek of surprize then felt him release her._

* * *

_This means_ : Dream, thought or flash back 

--- Means : Switching from a dream or flash back to or from the story

'**This means'** : Inner Sakura

**_This means_** : The Dream Master

* * *

Itachi walked up to his room with his hand on his head. He would have a minor headache tomorrow, but not as big as the others. 

The blonde girl was piss drunk before Kisame, Itachi, and Sakura. It was slightly amusing. She told Kisame that she would go out with him, all he needed to do was set the date and everything else. Kisame got a kick out of that, Sakura just laughed and shook her head when she told him that Ino wouldn't remember anything from tonight.

Surprizingly The little blossom could hold her own against Kisame. They both started slurring there own words at the same time and Itachi could have passed them off as brother and sister in a heart beat.

Itachi held back a bit, unlike Kisame, he wanted to finish this mission as soon a possible.

After Kisame had passed out on the couch Sakura said that she was going to walk Ino home, and would be back in about fifteen minuets.

The Uchiha male walked through his door and went straight to his bed. He striped his shirt, and placed his weapons on the night stand next to the bed, for easy acess.

He then relaxed on the bed using his arms as a pillow as he leanded up against the head board, he legs crossed out infront of him.

Itachi thought about the mission. Why did the leader want this pink haired women? she was nothing special, back when he was twelve and a year before his clan was murdered he had met her for a short period of time.

---

_A twelve year old Itachi walked down the street, with a paper bag in his arms. Today his father was at work and her mother had been expecting some company so he had to go out and grab some groceries, since his mom ran out of some food and she also wanted for him to get his brother something._

_He let out a sigh. He never liked doing these stupid errands for his parents. It was always him since his brother wasn't old enough. _

_He watched as people walked passed. Some happy, some rushed, some content, and some, crying?_

_The prodigy stopped and looked down at a little girl. She was in a light green kimono, with darker colored leafs swirling around the bottom and sleeves. She had bubble gum pink hair, it seemed to stand out with her kimono. Itachi thought to keep on walking but he couldn't help but wonder what she was crying about._

_Itachi rolled his eyes and walked over to ther little girl, who was sitting on some steps._

_"Hey." He said as he stopped infront of her. "Why are you crying?"_

_The little girl stopped crying for a second and looked up at him. She rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tears, which left them all puffy and red. At first you could say she looked like she was about to cry again, but that soon dissapeared and she looked a bit startled._

_"Do be shy." he sunk down to her eye level. "Now tell me why you where crying?" Itachi looked in her eyes and was a bit shocked to see that they where such a bright emerald green._

_"Why would you care?" She looked down at her feet, her tiny hands now balled up in her kimono._

_"I dunno, I just do."_

_She nodded her head. "Today was supposed to be my birthday, but my mommy just stayed in her room and my daddy is on a mission, and nobody came to say happy birthday." she finally looked up at him and she could feel tears threating to fall._

_"Oh. I see." he didn't know why but he felt something for the little girl. He let out a sigh, and then put the bag down on the stairs. Itachi then started to dig around in it._

_The little girl just looked at him. She didn't know if she should start crying, or just run inside._

_He pulled out a small plush animal, along with a tiny basket of raspberries and handed it over to her. "Here."_

_She looked at him and slowly reached out for the animal. She looked at it for a long while before she looked back at him. "Thank you." Her voice was soft and a slight blush crossed her face._

_"Think of it as a birthday presant." He stood back up. His brother wouldn't care if he did get the animal, he would just tell his mom that they had run out, or something. He turned to go back home_

_She put the tiny basket of fruit down beside her."Wait." she said standing up after him and pulling on his pants."I don't know your name. Please tell me, I'll tell you mine." _

_Itachi held in a sigh. " What's you name then."_

_"It's Sakura, Haruno Sakura." she said letting go of him and smiling at his back, while hugging the plush animal. "Will you tell me yours?"_

_Itachi turned and gave her a small smirk, but it soon turned into a small smile. "Blossom. Thats a nice name, it suits you very well." The girl blushed. "My name huh. Well I won't tell you." _

_Sakura just looked down at her feet. _

_"But I can tell you that my name starts with an _I_ and my last name ends with an_ A. _I will leave the rest to you to figure out."_

_She looked back up at him and thought for a second. "Hai!"_

_Itachi turned once again. "Oh and happy birthday, Sakura."_

_He walked back home, he was feeling a bit better about the day. _

_Itachi reached his house and that feeling soon dissapeared. He walked to the kitchen to where his mother was._

_"Oh Itachi-kun welcome home." his mother greeted him. "did you get the thing I requested?"_

_Itachi nodded his head and said 'hn'. He handed over the bag and his mother pulled everything out._

_"hm. it looked like the raspberries are missing and the plush animal I asked you to get for you brother."_

_"Yeah, they where both out of them, There was nothing I could do."was all Itachi said and left the kitchen to go and practice._

_"I guess your right." she said and resumed her cooking._

_----_

Itachi smirked at the thought of his younger self, he was so naieve.

A knock sounded at the door and Itachi looked at it "Hn?" he said just loud enough so the person on the other side of the door would be able to hear.

"Kazuma-Kun..."said the person. The door oped and Sakura stood at the door.

Itachi looked at her, what was she doing now? "Hn."

"I came to see you." came her slured words, Itachi took it that she was still a bit drunk. "Is that alright, Kazu-kun?" Sakura now walking towards him, almost stumbiling.

Itachi didn't say anything. To him she had to be one of the stupidest kounochi's he had ever met. Getting drunk with ninja's you never met, was pretty high on the list.

"You know Kazu-kun, the first time I saw you today, I thought that somthing was familar about you. But I was wrong, you where just a hunky Ninja new to this village." Every word she said was slured, and her speech didn't seem to be getting any better.

"So the first time you kissed me, I was very surprized. You also knoe what, when you kissed me I felt weird, My lips felt prickily and I had a shiver run down my spine."

"Are you sure it wasn't just the thrill of kissing someone you don't know?" He finally said while raising a perfect brow. She was started to get closer and he knew that she wasn't thinking straight.

"No I'm positive! Something about you made me feel that way. "Sakura answerd and sat on the bed, beside him.She leanded in closer and gentley placed her hands on his chest. "It's almost like I've met you before, you remind me of someone." she placed her head on his chest, and closed her eyes. "He was one of the first people to be nice to me when I was little."

Itachi moved his hands from the back of his head, and looked down at the pink hared kounochi on his chest. He knew who she was talking about. It was him. The old him. Before his clan was murdered. He instantly thought. _'Did she ever find out my name when she was little?' _but he soon tossed that thought aside.

"He told me, just before he left, that his name starts with an I and his last name end with an A...Thats when I..." she never did get to finish her sentence. She was soon asleep. Snoring softly.

Itachi smirked. It wasn't every day that a woman came into his room with out him next to her. When he noticed that she had fallen asleep on his chest Itachi let out a soft sigh, and scooted out from under her. He picked up the small woman bridal style, and walked out of his room.

He looked down the hallway to make sure that Kisame was still asleep, and he was. Itachi then walked across the hall to Sakuras room. He pushed the door open, and walked across the room and placed the pink haired wonder on her bed. He looked around her room and his eyes stopped at one particular item.

A picture frame, holding a picture, of what he took as her old team. there she was in the middle, she had slightly longer hair now compared to when the picture was taken. beside her was the kuubyi container, he still looked that same as ever, on the other side of her was his patheic excuse for a brother. He didn't know what he looked like now, but he couldn't care less. behind the three of them was the copy ninja. So that would explain some things.

He just snorted at the picture, and turned to walk out but he stoped in his tracks as he saw on her desk, something very intresting.

It was a plush animal. The same one he had given to her when she was just a little girl. It wasn't new and stiff anymore, but it had been worn out and he could tell that she cherrished it a lot.

_'Pathetic, This girl and her feelings.'_

_---_

_"Daddy! I want my Daddy!" Yelled a small pink haired girl. She had mud in her hair and she had just tripped over a tree root. _

_She looked back at the shadow that was following her. There was fear in her eyes and tears that were already falling. _

_"There no one to save you now little hime. Daddy wont come this time." A dark and sinister cuckle cam from the man._

_"No! Your lieing! Daddy said he would never let me get hurt! He said that I was his pride and joy! your a liar!" she screamed at him and was on her feet, running away from the man once again._

_"No, I never lie." came his haunting voice._

_"Stop. Go away! I want my daddy!" she cried harder. Now adrenaline was fueling her, helping her run away from the man who wanted to use her then toss her aside like she was nothing._

_"You know he only said that your where his pride and joy because your mother had cursed you. He only said that to punish himself for your mothers death. The death that you caused. You killed his only love, You killed his soul. Now he walks around with a mask on, never letting anyone see the real him."_

'No my Daddy loves me!' _her mind screamed out loud, the little girl would not hear it, everthing this man that was telling her was a lie._

_"Do you know how I know this? It was because I knew him when I was younger. We grew up together, I also saw your mother first, She would have been mine, you would have been my child, But your bastard father stole her from me. Taking everything that I ever loved, but when your mother died due to birthing you, I knew that he was being tortchered inside._

_It made me feel good, but that all ended soon due to you. Your where just like your mother too kind for her own good and always the smart one with perfect chakra control." he paused " Yes your just like her, too bad I have to get rid of you. That way I can know for sure that your father has nothing left of your dear old mother." He now laughed darkly, one that could send shivers down your spine._

_The little girl couldn't think straight anymore. was her whole life a lie? did her dad really love her or just tell her lies. This man had just showed up out of nowhere and was now telling her things that made her doubt her whole life._

_"DADDY!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as she felt the man come up from behind her and grab her._

_"Like I said, he isn't coming this time." He said in to her ear._

_"And it looks like your where lying." a man with deep green eyes and platnum blonde hair steped out into the open._

_The man looked at him. "Its been a while, Riku Ryuu"_

_"Too long." He steped towars the man."I should have killed you when I got the chance, now let go of my daughter!"_

_"Yes you should have, but that was a mistake now wasn't it?" The man teased._

_"Daddy." The girl wispered. "You came for me."_

_"Of course Sakura-hime. I made a promise to you and your mother, and I will never break that promise."_

_"Or like the one you broke to Koneko-chan? "_

_"That has nothing to do with this!" _

_"I'll tell you this, you fight me and I'll let your pathetic daughter go."_

_"Daddy, whats is he talking about?" she said to stop struggiling in the other mans arms._

_"Nothing to worry about Sakura-hime" _

_"So how about it? You fight me and I'll let your daughter go."_

_Riku Ryuu gritted his teeth. "Let her go first."_

_"Fine." The man said and dropped her to the ground._

_"Daddy!" She yelled and got to her feet and ran towards her father. _

_"But just for fun..." the man said and re-apeared berhind the girl. He said a few chants, and a few hand seals, and hit her hard enough on the back of the neck, with enough pressure to knock her out, But before she was fully knocked out she let out a blood chilling scream._

_"Sakura!" Riku Ryuu yelled out loud. It was so sudden and the man did everything so fast that all he could do was watch his daughter fall to the ground and look as if she was dead to the world. He ran over to her and picked her up in his arms." What did you do to her you sick bastard!"_

_"Only a little parting gift for the dear child." He paused and looked towards the north. "It looks as if we will have to fight some other time, and don't worry about your little girl she won't remember anything when she comes to, Not a thing." and he was gone._

_"I'm sorry Koneko-chan." he said as he looked at his daughter. her eyes that once where bright had faded into lifeless orbs, and her body was limp. It was almost like that one night four years ago. When she was born, and Koneko died. "I couldn't keep the promise."_

---

"NO!" A sleeping Sakura said in her sleep. She tossed in her sheets and wouldn't stop. It was almost like she was getting killed in her sleep, or getting attacked and she felt everything that was happening.

Sweat formed on her brow and she started to heat up. "DADDY!" she screamed. Loud enough to wake the whole house.

"GET AWAY" She screached again.

Itachi looked up from his sound sleep. She had just screemed, but why? He was on his fet within in a second and out the door and into Sakura's room.

The sight he saw was nearly made him strangle the damn girl. She was just having a bad dream. He turned, but stoped as he hered her scream again. But this time it was a blood chilling scream, that even Itachi, himself, has never heard before. Something was wrong!

"Shit!" He said and flew to her side and started to shake her awake.

"Hey get up!" He said shaking her awake.

Sakura's eyes flew open and her arm flew around his neck. She imediatly started to cry, and did she ever. You could tell that her dream startled her.

When Itachi felt her wrap her arms around him he didn't know wether he should comfort her of pull her off, But he just thought it would be best to comfort her. He patted her head and wraped his other arm around her.

"I-Itachi." she said through her sobs.

He could feel his heart quicken, How could she know so soon? even better if she did know why didn't she try to kill him?

"What do you mean, Itachi?" He said keeping his voice calm and collected.

"His name was Itachi. " Sakura wispered in to the crook of his neck. "He was one of the first people that where nice to me."

Itachi let out a sigh that he didn't even know he was holding. "You mean the person that gave you the stuffed animal?"

Sakura nodded her head. She lossened her grip on him and then pulled away. She wiped away her tears and rubbed her eyes till they where all red a puffy. "I-I'm Sorry."

"What for, you where just having a bad dream."

She nodded her head again. "Not for that. I'm sorry for telling you things when I was a bit drunk. Your the first person I've opened up to since _he _left."

Itachi nodded his head, she was talking about his little brother. He broke her heart in so many peices and she let her heart be coated in a layer of ice. From his understanding he possibly was the only person she had told about her and himself.

"Tell me about this Itachi person." He had to admit, it was a bit weird talking about him self when he knew all about himself.

Sakura looked down at her hands, which where in fists." Like I said he was one of the first people that where nice to me. when I just turned seven, it was my birthday, and no one cared. But it seemed that he did. He seemed so nice, I liked him since that day, I talked to him on some occasions, One time when I had gotten lost and wondered in to one of his training sessions, and the other time was when he picked up his little brother from the academy.

One year later, when I turned eight. Something apeared in my window sill, it was wrapped in a small box." she looked up to across the room and she seemed to stare off in to space.

"It something small but it ment so much to me." She raised her hand to her chest and pulled oput a long chain. On the end of the chain was a tiny pentant, two tiny pink and white cherry blossom petals. Possibly the size of your pinky nail, maybe slightly larger. "Something told me that it was from him, it had no note, no uniqe markings, but something just told me that it was him. That was one of the happiest days of my life. But..."

"But what?" He asked, he already knew the answer too well.

"But the next day, he did something. Something so horrible." She paused and took in a deep breath." He killed his whole clan, but his little brother. I Couldn't beleive it, I wouldn't, I was in denile for so long. I knew that he had left the village but kept telling my self that he was just away on a really long mission, a while later I knew that he was never comming back and instead of moaping around I put him behind me telling myself that he was just some crush.

Thats when I started to like his younger brother, he was the top of the class, the best looking student, and he had such a cool additude. Every girl had a crush on him but mine had formed in to the same as the one that I had on Itachi. I fell in love for a second time, but just to get my heart shattered again. Thats when I gave up on love, and any other emotion that could cause you pain, I even gave up som of my friend ships just so I could train." Sakura stopped and put the necklance pack under her shirt. She looked back at Itachi. "I'm sorry I must be just babbiling on and on about my life and you must be bored to tears."

Itachi raised a perfect shaped brow and looked at her. her story was quite amusing. So he was her first crush, and love, then his little brother. What a shame he was her first for almost everything, and not his brother, boy would he be upset."Tell me more about this Itachi person. like why did you fall in love with him and other things."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I should be telling you this. But I have no idea why I did, it just happened, even if he didn't kill his clan and remained in the village, it would only be one sided. He would never love me plus we where like five years or so apart and he wouldn't even consider going out with me. but if he didn't kill the clan his brother might not have left and me and him might have fallen in love, and I would have somebody to love."

"You may never know, but how would you know? Even if he didn't kill his clan don't you think he would have left anyways, same with his brother?"

"I never thought of that." Sakura said quietly.

"Hn."

"There you go again!" she said and pointed afinger at him. "Your starting to sound like him again! Stop it damn it!"

"You know a young woman shouldn't curse. Its not attractive."

"Whatever at least I know that I have an affect on you." she said with a cocky grin.

"I highly doubt that."

"I don't." Sakura said and she pulled his head close to her and their lips met.

Itachi didn't pull back but let her lead the kiss, till he had enough and would take over.

Sakura knew that in the battle she would lose, and not long after she did. He took charge and then deepened the kiss. Her hands ran through his hair feeling the soft short locks. His hand found the back of her head and he was starting to press her down on to the mattress.

It was like she couldn't stop what she had started, like she was hungry for his kisses. She wanted more, and she got more. It was like he was reading her mind. He broke the kiss and looked at her. both of them where slightly panting for air, and a smirk crossed his face. He kissed her jaw and then trailed kisses to her collar bone then back up to her jaw and stopped.

"No. Affect." he wispered husky in to her ear and got up from the bed.

She raised her head and watched him walk out the door. When he was fully out the door she cursed and her head met the pillow once again.

"No cursing. It not attractive." she hered him say throught the door.

"Screw off."

"I would but I do want to clean up a mess."

Sakura didn't say anything, just at the thought of that, she was a reddish color.

Itachi walked back in to his room, cursing himself. The little minx did have an affect on him, but he would never let it show, never.

He sat on the bed and looked at the floor. The dream she had earlier. It was trouble, know he knew that the Dream Master was here. Now he had to be even more careful around the village, he would have to tell Kisame in the morning. And they would have to finish the misson tomorrow. The sooner the better, and the best is to get the farthest away from this damned village.

&&&

**_"Now all plans are a go, she is starting to remember" A male known as The Dream Master said as he looked up to the sky from under a tree._**

**_"Its only an matter of time, then she will be begging to die, same with_ him_." The Dream Master laughed darkly and closed his eyes thinkning of the next five steps. He had to think fast the next moon was comming soon and the time was about to come._**

* * *

**wow, I hoped you all liked that chapter! I liked writing it. **

**And I can tell you that in the next chapter they will finally kidnap Sakura and bring her to the base! I can't wait. **

**Anyways tell me what you guys think. Oh and also I would like to know who the second main couple should be, I'm kinda having second thoughts about Dei-kun and Ino ( yes I know not many of you like her but I think that they would make a good couple, you know with Ino's thick head and Deidera's partyish/and annoying 'yeah' habbit. I think they would be really funny together.)**

**and sorry for any spelling mistakes or any other type of errors.**

**Please tell me what you think. **

**Till next time**

**x-X Siren of the Sea X-x**


	9. Chapter 8: On the Move

_**Tittle: My Dark Angel  
Author: Siren of the sea  
Note/Diclaimer:I do not own any characters of naruto, but I do own Keisuke.**_

* * *

**_Re Cap:_**

_Sakura knew that in the battle she would lose, and not long after she did. He took charge and then deepened the kiss. Her hands ran through his hair feeling the soft short locks. His hand found the back of her head and he was starting to press her down on to the mattress._

_It was like she couldn't stop what she had started, like she was hungry for his kisses. She wanted more, and she got more. It was like he was reading her mind. He broke the kiss and looked at her. both of them where slightly panting for air, and a smirk crossed his face. He kissed her jaw and then trailed kisses to her collar bone then back up to her jaw and stopped._

_"No. Affect." he whispered husky in to her ear and got up from the bed._

_She raised her head and watched him walk out the door. When he was fully out the door she cursed and her head met the pillow once again._

_"No cursing. It not attractive." she heard him say through the door._

_"Screw off."_

_"I would but I don't want to clean up a mess."_

_Sakura didn't say anything, just at the thought of that, she was a reddish color._

_Itachi walked back in to his room, cursing himself. The little minx did have an affect on him, but he would never let it show. Never._

_He sat on the bed and looked at the floor. The dream she had earlier. It was trouble, know he knew that the Dream Master was here. Now he had to be even more careful around the village, he would have to tell Kisame in the morning. And they would have to finish the mission tomorrow. The sooner the better, and the best is to get the farthest away from this damned village._

_&&&_

**_"Now all plans are a go, she is starting to remember" A male known as The Dream Master said as he looked up to the sky from under a tree._**

**_"Its only an matter of time, then she will be begging to die, same with_ him_." The Dream Master laughed darkly and closed his eyes thinking of the next five steps. He had to think fast the next moon was coming soon and the time was about to come._**

* * *

_This means_ : Dream, thought or flash back 

--- Means : Switching from a dream or flash back to or from the story

_**'This means**'_ : Inner Sakura

**This means** : The Dream Master

* * *

"So you know for a fact that he's here." Kisame spoke softly, looking at his partner across the table. 

Itachi nodded and looked at the table in thought. "We need to go now."

Kisame nodded and picked up his precious sword. "I'll get the scroll."

"I'll get it and her."Itachi said as he stood up. Kisame gave a slight nod and walked towards the door, while Itachi went to go and get the sleeping female.

The pair changed back to there normal appearance and got up early in the morning before the village was up.

&&&

"I can't beleive that I forgot it." Kisame grumbled to himself. as he jumped in through Sakura's window. He looked around and found what he was looking for, he picked it up and an open book caught his attention. He picked it up and found that she must have been reading it. he put it in his cloak and looked around once more, when he knew that he had everything he jumped on to the window sill but was stopped by the door opening.

He looked back at the door from under his hat. It was none other than the pink haired womans best friend, the rowdy blond.

Ino let out a gasp and was about to scream. She backed up from the sight she saw. Sakura gone from her bed and an Akasuki standing in her room.

Kisame smiled a toothy grin and was behind her in a flash. He covered her mouth. "If you scream your dead." his voise was deathly and low.

She could feel her heart beat beat faster than it already was, and soon enough adrenaline was rushing through her veins. she kicked his shin from behind her and scrambled to the bed. She looked for something to hit him with but Sakura had hidden all her weapons, and Ino hand no clue where.

Kisame let go but let out growl. this time he wouldn't go easy on her. When he was behind her once again he didn't give her a chance to escape, he knocked her out and then tossed her over his shoulder. "Well looks like I found three things." he chuckled and leaped out the window.

"Why do you have some dead weight?" he said not bothering to look back.

"She came in as I was about to jump out the window, and you know we can't afford the whole village getting up and chasing us."

Itachi didn't say anything but sped up, Kisame took the hit and shut up along with keeping up with him.

By the time the sun was starting to raise Sakura started to stir. Since she was having bad dreams lately and couldn't sleep well, but something about being in a man's arms helped her wipe all of her dreams away.

Sakura shivered a little in Itachi's arms and then nuzzled closer into him for warmth. Since they where in a rush to get out of the village they didn't really take and blankets or put a jacket around her. Besides the Akatsuki didn't really care if she had a little cold, time would get rid of that. But just as the leader said the sooner they come back alive the better.

* * *

Keisuke was up at the crack of dawn, he didn't really sleep anymore. He knew why but he didn't tell anyone and just told them that he had a really bad case of insomnia. They always fell for it. 

He looked over to the bed where Naruto was sleeping. After the tenth bowl of ramen he decided to crash, he pulled out a pillow and a blanket for Keusike and told him he could use the futon or the floor, what ever floated his boat.

He looked down at his hand and two of his fingers twitched. Something was up. "Looks like someones causing trouble ." he said as he opened and closed his hand, to help get the blood pumping. He looked out the window and looked to where he thought he had seen three shadows earlier in the night, but it had only been his imagination.

He looked for some paper and and pen. he wrote down a little note saying that he was going to explore around the village and get some fresh air. He signed it and left it for Naruto.

&&&

The Uchiha look a like breathed in the fresh air and smiled at the slight pain the cold air brought. He could almost see his breath, and the winter was soon creeping up on them.

He continued his little walk and looked at all of the closed stores and houses that where still sleeping. Naruto said that most of the village ninja's would be up by now especially Sakura. Keisuke found that rather interesting.

About an hour later he decided to go and check up on Sakura and see how she was, since he hadn't seen her since the day she dumped him on Naruto.

He walked up to the door and knocked, the door opened a creak and the male knew that something was wrong. He opened the door and looked around. nothing seemed to be out of place...wait there was another male scent here. He walked in further and looked around. There was sake bottles on the counter and it just reeked of another male.

"What happened here?" he said softly and walked to the stairs. "Its too quiet." he walked up to the stairs and looked in to the bed rooms. One he knew that a male was sleeping in and the scent jogged his memory but he couldn't pair it with a face. the other rooms where the same as last time. He walked up to Sakura's room and stopped.

He took the handle in his hand and slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open.

* * *

Kisame and Itachi stopped and looked around, when they knew the coast was clear they set both girls down up against a tree trunk. 

"Come out Zetsu." Itachi said calmly.

A figure soon materialized them self in front of Itachi and Kisame.

"Still sharp as ever Itachi." he chuckled. "So what news do you have for the Leader?"

"We got her, we will arrive shortly."

The plant man nodded " I see and what about that dead weight, I'm sure that she can come in handy, I have been wanting a new pet for a while."

"That 'dead weight' is mine." Kisame said as he looked over to the male. "And she will not be your pet, I only brought her along because if I didn't half of the villages Nins would be hunting us down, and I'm not sure about you but I don't want to be followed around by some kids that don't even know how to throw a kunai."

"I see. If you ask me I think that the blond one looks like she would get along with Deidera really well."

Kisame looked over at Ino. "You know now that I think about it, I think he'll get a kick out of this, same with Sasori. You know what you just might have a new toy, same with Deidera and Sasori, But your gonna have to fight over her." the Fish man smirked over at Zetsu.

The green and black male just smiled, He looked over to Itachi again. "I will tell the Leader, don't be later than two days. He is getting impatient." and with that Zetsu once again blended in to the forest.

"You know this give me an idea." Kisame said as he looked over at Ino.

"Hn." itachi said as he closed his eyes and thought.

&&&

Sakura was the first to wake up. She was in Itachi's arms, well more like nuzzling into him for warmth, Which Itachi paid no attention to but Kisame on the other hand did. he was laughing in the back of his head.

Sakura cracked and eye open and looked around her. Her first thought was _'what the hell am I doing out side of my room?'_ she watched as the trees flew past. Her eyes wondered to the pair of strong arms that where holding her.

_'Since when dose anyone I know have arms like these?' _Her eyes wondered further up and she noted the coat with red clouds. She slowly looked up till she saw the darkened face of some one she couldn't recognize. Her heart started to beat a little faster and her eyes widened. Sakura opened her mouth to let out a scream but was stopped by two piercing red eyes.

Itachi looked down at her. "Your finally up."

"I-Ita..." Sakura never finished her sentence, well more like word.

"You will not scream, you will not yell, you will not flail around to try to escape, you may speak, however do not take this situation to lightly. If you do anything to try my patience in any way I _will_ hurt you."

Sakura glared at him and slowly nodded. she knew that she wouldn't, couldn't escape from him. And she knew that he would hurt her or even kill her if she tried to. So she would mearly have to wait for the right time to do something.

She remained quiet and thought to her self. She didn't know why she was in his arms right now and she really wanted to find out, she wouldn't get her answer anytime soon.

_'Why me? Why now of all times?'_

**_'Well I don't know, you tell me.' _**Her inner mind came forth.

'I thought that you where gone?'

**_'sugar I'm apart of you, I aint never going to go. Just like Itachi is.'_**

'WHAT?! he is not apart of me!!'

**_'Yeah he is, he's apart of your life, right? plus you always wanted to be swept off your feet by him, no?'_**

' Ok you may have gotten the first part right, but I deffenetly didn't want to be taken away from home by him!'

**_'Yes you have, when you where smaller. Don't you remember the two gifts he gave you? those raspberries where so good and you still have the stuffed teddy he gave you.'_**

'The berries where good...wait I know what your trying to do! Its not going to work.'

_**'and you still wear that necklace he '**annonomsly__**' gave to you.'**_

'I'm telling you that I locked him away in my memory. I don't harbor the same feelings like I did back then!'

**_'You and I both know thats a lie.' _**

"So you have half an hour then we'll be off again." was all she heard as she came out of her little chat with her inner self.

"Huh? oh yeah that lots of time." she said as the four of them stopped. She struggled to be put down and when she was she rushed over to the farthest spot he would allow her to go.

* * *

"Thats all I know! I have no clue where she went or who the males where!" the Uchiha look a like nearly yelled at Tsunade. 

Tsunade glared at him." Do not raise your voice to me you little prick!" she caught him of guard and he looked taken aback.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, Sakura wouldn't do this! she would just up and leave with out telling someone or leaving something to tell us." Naruto said worrying.

The door burst open at that instant. And Kiba was standing there. "Ino's gone!" it looked like he was panicking, or about to.

"This is bad! really bad!" Tsunade said as brows furrowed.

"Ino wouldn't do that either!" Naruto barked.

"Kiba get the rest of the rookie nine together and tell them to be here pronto!" The Hokage ordered.

"Hai Tsunade." and the dog man was out the door to look for the others

"You!" She pointed to Keisuke "You will go and hunt down the bastards that took sakura and ino! Along with the rest of the rookie nine, and follow to the leaders orders! god help me if you don't."

Keisuke nodded, and looked over to Naruto. Worry was in his face and and tiny bit of panic. He didn't know much but he could tell that Sakura was like a sister to him and maybe the only family he had ever since he was little, he knew for a fact the he didn't want to lose Sakura.

&&&

"I don't care what it takes! but you must report back with in two days. Find out as much information as you can, we will figure out what to do from then on." The female Hokage stated.

The rookie nine nodded along with Neji's group.

"But Neji, I have a different task for you."

Neji looked at her and didn't like what he was about to hear.

&&&

---

_"You will travel to sand and give this to the Kazegake, Garra." She handed Neji a scroll that had a red sealing and had the markings of the highest importance._

_" Tell him that she was missing, along with Ino. Also tell him we had sent out a search party, and if he wishes he may alos send one of his own."_

_Neji looked at the scroll in his hand, he didn't know why the Hokage was giving tis mission to him. He wanted to save Sakura more than anyone else! But he couldn't go against her orders, and she must have a good meaning for sending his to do it._

_"But why are.."_

_Do not ask me about my orders, I know what I am doing."_

_He looked sown at the ground. _

_"You must arrive there as fast as you can." _

_"Hai, I will not disappoint you Hokage-sama" he said and was gone in a puff of smoke._

_--_-

Neji jumped from tree to tree. Soon the trees and the forest would turn in to rocks then sand. He could tell it in the air that he was getting closer, along with the help of his kekki genkai.

The dark haired male didn't want to waste anytime as soon as he got there he would be headed out again.

_'I'm sorry that I couldn't help you this time Sakura, but I will help soon enough. Just hold out long enough for me, that all I ask' _The young male thought to him self.

Sakura was an important person to him, and one of the few that he allowed to get closer to him. He already knew that she harbored no feelings that where intamate towards him. The time he found that out it hurt him, come to think of it it was just before that look-a-like arrived and sometime after he kissed her.

---

_Neji sat under a tree hiding from the suns bright rays. It seemed to be a bit hotter than usual today and was also no day to train. He closed his eyes for a second and reached for the bento box that was next to him. He opened it and set everything up, he had done it so many times before he had memorized where everything went and what everything was. _

_When it was set up he looked down and saw the normal, nothing was different and nothing was out of place. Sometimes it got rather boring when things where always the same. He just ket out a soft sigh and began to eat to him self._

_He stopped eating as he heard a femanin voice call out his name. He looked up and saw Sakura walking towards him smiling. he smiled back and offered her a seat next to him. Sakura took the seat gladly._

_"Isn't today beautiful out?" she started. _

_Neji nodded and continued to eat._

_"Actually I'm glad I caught you at the right time. Right before you left to go home. I wanted to talk to you about something."_

_Once again Neji stopped eating and looked at her. "Alright, I'm all ears. What do you want to talk about?"_

'Am I really that predictable?' _he thought to himself._

_She nodded, she wasn't smiling right now and she took on a more serious attitude, "I know that you like me..." she paused and took a breath._

_Nejis heart leaped._

_"But I just can't return the same feelings." she looked down and closed her eyes." I'm sorry but I only like you as a friend. its nothing personal, and I hope you wont hold it against me."_

_His heart sank. Neji nodded, understanding where she was coming from. She most likely still liked Sasuke. "Thats alright. I'm just thankful that you told me before I got too ahead of myself. I understand that my feelings can't be returned, so it would be useless of me to try to force you to. I will not hold it against you, and will always treat you as a good friend." he finally looked at her. "I just wish that you could return them."_

_Sakura smiled and looked at him. "Thank you for not being mad at me. And I hope you will accept this as my apprecation." she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek."But I have to go now, I'll see you around." she got up and walked away._

_Neji let out a sigh and closed his eyes. _'Thats the Sakura I like, and I can't hate her for doing what she did just now.'

---

He would always remember that day.

Soon enough the trees turned to rougher terrain and in no time at all there was not a single living plant to be seen with in miles.

Neji looked at a map. "Good, I'm heading in the right direction." he looked up from the map and used the byakugan to see if he might be able to see the sand village the Kazekage lived.but no luck. it would take him at least another night or two. He would have to keep an all nighter up to cut the time down, which he would do.

* * *

"So your finally up." Sakura said as she looked over at her friend who was in the fish mans arms. Sakura had this look on her face that was a mix of glazed over boredom and annoynce. 

Ino looked over to where she heard her friends voice. She looked and rubbed her eyes then looked again. Its was her firend, no doubt about that. but the thing that threw her the most was that she was tossed over some guys shoulder and Sakura hasn't done anything about it. thats when she clued in. "Oh my god Sakura your alright!"

"Yeah, I wonder why too."

"No listen to me, when I came over to your house last night, you where gone and this weird looking fish man was in your room! I didn't know what to do so I started to open my mouth to scream and then the big brute..." Sakura was trying not to laugh, as she pointed behind Ino. The blond blushed a bright red and looked behind her.

"Big brute huh? weird fish man?" he said as he looked down at her. "I thought I was being nice by bringing you along!" a ticked of Kisame said. "But if you want me to be a 'big brute' how about this?" he said as he simply tossed her over his shoulder not caring if she ended up flying over his shoulder.

"See Sakura! he is a big brute!" she said as she started to hit his back.

"Oh a little harder...yeah thats the spot." he said relaxed. "Oh and watch out for the sword

"ino you are so blond." the pink haired woman said.

&&&

"Kisame." Itachi said as he stopped.

Kisame understood and stopped with him.

They both put the girls down and looked at them.

Itachi was the first to speak. "Go over to the river over there and wash your selfs, when you are done leave your clothes there that includes your bra and underwear and get changed into these." he tossed a overly large shirt and pants at sakura, along with a coat that was torn in many places.

Sakura raised an eye brow and glared at him, but seeing that he wasn't affected by it she quickly rushed over to the river.

Kisame threw Ino a shirt and paints that were way to large for her. "Hey how come I don't get a coat too?! plus these clothes are way to large for me!"

"She got a coat because itachi gave it to her, and there to big for your little frame because there mine, and if you don't get changed soon I'm going to do it myself."

His last word scared the hell out of ino, since she didn't know his that well she didn't know if her was bluffing or telling the truth. "H-Hey sakura wait for me!" she said as she ran as fast as her feet could carry her.

"Did you really have to say that?"

"if I didn't she wouldn't have gone."

"Hn. Get ready. " Itachi said as he made two clones one that looked like Sakura and the other looked like him. Kisame did the same only with his and ino. A moment later all four clones jumped off. the female clones to take ino and Sakura's clothes and then go the opposite way as the real Itachi and Kisame.

"Okay I did what you said to do!" ino said as she struggled to tie the clothes so they wouldn't be so loose on her. she ended up cutting Kisame's pants to her knees and used one pant leg as a belt, and the other pant leg she use to tie in the back of the shirt. She didn't look like a million dollars but it sure as hell worked.

Sakura on the other hand didn't need to do anything, because she had itachi's old coat on, so they wouldn't be able to see if they where fixed like Inos or left alone.

"Time to go." Itachi said as sakura stood still and was soon enough picked up and put over his shoulder.

Kisame nodded his head with a smile and just picked up Ino like she was a ton of bricks and he wouldn't be able to put her over his shoulder.

"That is so mean! I don't weigh that much!" she started to pout.

"Just kidding. "Kisame said as he finally tossed her over his shoulder. Ignoring the comment that where coming out of the blonds mouth. "I swear Deidera is going to have a blast with her, though I don't think Sasori will like her language that much."

"Ino! just shut up!" Sakura said rubbing her temples.

With that the loud blond was quiet...until the next time she had some thing to say about.

* * *

"We have to hurry!" an overly eagar Naruto said. 

"Naruto I already told you, we have to plan this out. Some one could get hurt or worse killed. Do you remember that one mission when me and you and Ino went to cloud?" Shikamaru said.

Naruto looked down. "Yeah, how could I forget."

"What happened at cloud?" Tenten asked.

"As you know me Ino and Naruto went on a mission last year." Everyone nodded." We where also asked to be in another group with some cloud ninja. both teams where to go in and save two daughters of a very rich and powerful person. one of the members on the cloud team where in love with one of the daughter and you can only imagine what he was like about this situation.

anyways they gave us the blues prints of the building they where in and I came up with a plan. We went in and that one ninja didn't follow the plan. He fell for one of the many traps, and he was killed. He saw the woman that he loved and he rush out to save her."

"There was blood everywhere. He was brutally killed, his limbs where cut off, and his screams still loud and clear in my mind." Naruto said as he looked as though he was about to cry.

"Thats right. his team members seeing this went out to go and get him but they also got killed. Naruto was about to go out too but I stopped him with my shadow jutsu. when he and Ino got over the sight they just seen, I came up with another plan. and this time they stuck to it. In the end one of the daughters ended up killing herself over her lost one, and the other daughter is currently alive."

Everyone just looked at Naruto and Shikamaru. they knew nothing about the mission and where not alowed to be told about it, but they just assumed that they completed it. They knew no details.

"Naruto." Hinata said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Its alright Hinata, I'm just glad you weren't there." he said as he looked up at her and smiled.

The snow eyed woman blushed bright red then quickly looked away.

"Okay so heres the plan..." Shikamaru said as he pulled out a map, and told the group of his plans.

&&&

"I have no clue where the hell he came from but I'm happy." Naruto said as he looked down at a familar figure.

"Quiet boy." Pakkun said as he sniffed the air. "This way." he said as he turned to the right. "There not that far away.

"Sweet we'll soon get Sakura-chan and Ino back."said the blond

"Naruto Pakkun said to be quiet!" Tenten sushed him.

Shikamaru's plan was that it would be best if the group was plit into two groups one that was following and the second to follow a bit behind.

Naruto, Tenten, Kiba and Shikamaru where in the front group and Lee, Hinata, Choji, Shino and Keisuke in the back.

* * *

**'So she thinks that she will get away huh? I don't think so. Not while she's mine. I'm going to get her and nothing is going to stand in my way, not even her little body guard.**

**I should send her a little gift.' the dream master thought as he held up his hand and a bird flew in and took something out of his hand. **

**'That should make its way to her and soon I'll find her, she can't hide from me, not for long.'**

* * *

"So when are we going to get to where ever where going?" Sakura asked Itachi as they stopped for a break, well for Ino and Sakura mainly.

"You won't know, I'm going to knock you out soon so you won't be able to know. That way if you try to escape you won't know where to go and you'll get lost and I'll have to go and find you myself. And you won't like it if I have to look for you."

"Oh, so how long till..." Sakura fell into Itachi's arms as he hit a pressure point in the back of her neck.

"time to go." he said as he saw Kisame knock out Ino and pick her up. "Alright, the sooner the better."

"It won't be long now, it should take half a day or less."

* * *

**Okay, okay I know you all really wanted to read this. I can only say I am soo sorry that it took so long. I was stuck out in the middle of nowhere with my dad (Camping) so I hope that this chapter make up for the wait. **

**Also it was so hard for me to write this, one reason I wanted to blurt out the secret I have in store for you but if I did that you might not read the rest of it.**

**Plus I can also tell some of you that I will update City and the Country along with White cherry blossoms soon. **

**ohhhhh I can't wait till the next chapter. so I'll give you a little teaser. XP**

"What do you mean hes still alive?"

"Its just as I say, he was never dead."

"What! you mean to tell me that you've been gone all these years and you just decide to pop up out of nowhere and decide that its alright to think that nothings different!"

"Stop crying! I never liked it when you cried."

"Why didn't you come back for me?"

"..."

"I knew it, you never wanted to see me again did you?"

"..."

"I just want you to know. I HATE you. and I never want to see you again!"

**Well I know if this wasn't me writing this story I would have so many questions, I just hope you'll stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Till next time **

**X-x Siren of the Sea x-X**


	10. Sorry

I just want to say that I am truly sorry for not updating one again but lately its been hell with my new job starting up and having to juggle that with school and all. but I can say that I will have updates for **_White Cherry Blossoms_** and _**My Dark Angel **_within a week, maybe a couple of days...and I hop to start another Ita X Saku story...I'm hopeless -Dramatically sighs- I jthink I'm addicted to this parring

well I hope to see more reviews on **_ My Dark Angel _** it seems as not very many people are thinking its good...-starts the water works- but I hope to change that soon!!

Ps. please reveiw, I love reading your reveiws


	11. Chapter 9: Memories and Look a Likes

_**Tittle: My Dark Angel  
Author: Siren of the sea  
Note/Diclaimer:I do not own any characters of naruto, but I do own Keisuke.**_

* * *

**_Re Cap:_**

_"Okay I did what you said to do!" ino said as she struggled to tie the clothes so they wouldn't be so loose on her. she ended up cutting Kisame's pants to her knees and used one pant leg as a belt, and the other pant leg she use to tie in the back of the shirt. She didn't look like a million dollars but it sure as hell worked._

_Sakura on the other hand didn't need to do anything, because she had itachi's old coat on, so they wouldn't be able to see if they where fixed like Inos or left alone._

_"Time to go." Itachi said as sakura stood still and was soon enough picked up and put over his shoulder._

_Kisame nodded his head with a smile and just picked up Ino like she was a ton of bricks and he wouldn't be able to put her over his shoulder._

_"That is so mean! I don't weigh that much!" she started to pout._

_"Just kidding." Kisame said as he finally tossed her over his shoulder. Ignoring the comments that where coming out of the blonds mouth. "I swear Deidera is going to have a blast with her, though I don't think Sasori will like her language that much."_

_"Ino! just shut up!" Sakura shouted rubbing her temples._

_With that the loud blond was quiet...until the next time she had some thing to say about._

* * *

_"I have no clue where the hell he came from but I'm happy." Naruto said as he looked down at a familar figure._

_"Quiet boy." Pakkun said as he sniffed the air. "This way." he said as he turned to the right. "There not that far away._

_"Sweet we'll soon get Sakura-chan and Ino back."said the blond_

_"Naruto Pakkun said to be quiet!" Tenten shhed him._

_Shikamaru's plan was that it would be best if the group was split into two groups one that was following and the second to follow a bit behind._

_Naruto, Tenten, Kiba and Shikamaru where in the front group and Lee, Hinata, Choji, Shino and Keisuke in the back._

* * *

_**'So she thinks that she will get away huh? I don't think so. Not while she's mine. I'm going to get her and nothing is going to stand in my way, not even her little body guard.**_

_**I should send her a little gift.' the dream master thought as he held up his hand and a bird flew in and took something out of his hand. **_

_**'That should make its way to her and soon I'll find her, she can't hide from me, not for long.'**_

* * *

_**This means: Inner Sakura  
**_

**This means: Dream Master**

_--- Means: switching from a flash back or dream_

_This means : Dream, thought or flash back_

* * *

"Are we there yet?" 

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are.."

"Will you shut up already! I've had it with your fucking questions!" Kisame yelled as he stopped abruptly.

"Hey We stopped, are we.."

"Don't even say it!" the fish man said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

A while black they had put blind folds over the girls eyes to keep them from seeing which direction they where heading. But Ino being Ino thought that it would be funny to find Kisame's pet peeve and she had succeeded tremendusly. So far everything she did irked him, and she found great fun in it.

Sakura on the other hand wasn't having much luck with Itachi.

_'Hmph, out of all the Akatsuki members to take me I had to get the cold hearted bastard. Why couldn't I have been caught by the one that makes people into puppets? or even the one thats obsessed with exploding things? Ino gets the one that everything is a pet pevee and a drunk...well most of the time I've been around him he is.' _Sakura thought to her self as she let out a heavy sigh.

"Hey Itachi?" Sakura asked over his shoulder.

"Hn?"

"How much time do you think is left before we get to your base?"

"I would say just a few more minutes."

"Thanks."

No reply from the Uchiha prodigy.

_'Should have expected that from him' _She rolled her eyes from under the blind fold.

"You smell like fish!"Ino yelled back at Kisame.

"Just shut up! and just to make you happy, where almost there!"

"Really! yay!" she squeeled.

"Just shut up for the rest of the journey, and you might not be killed by Hindan, he'll be looking for some one to kill. hey he might even keep you alive to torture you."

"Who's he? is he good looking?"

"Heh you have no Idea. You'll see when you get to the base."

* * *

"Pakkun do you smell anything?" Tenten asked while marking the trees with thick scratches. 

"I already said yes boy, and it seems that they changed direction. Kiba can akamaru smell anything?"

"Hai, he says they went that same way you said."

"Good, continue on."

"Hai." they all said simutanusly.

&&&

"Stop there seems to be something a bit different here." Pakkun stoped at where Itachi and kisame stopped to give the girls spare clothes. "They went to the river then came back." he sniffed around."

"Do you think that he lost their sent?" Naruto wisperd to Shikamaru.

"That might be possible, but I highly doubt it. they probably got the girls to do something like..."

"This way!" the small dog said and hopped off.

"See."

"What ever." Naruto said and jumped off.

&&&

"They changed direction again. Not that far up ahead but it changed drastically."

"Really? we already changed the direction from north to east, whats the other direction?"Lee said.

"There going west now."

"Thats a bit odd don't you think?" Keuiske asked.

"Woah, where the hell did you come from?!" choji said nearly choking on a bag of skittles.

"I was always here, you where just to busy eating to notice."

"Have you changed at all, you seem a bit different."

"No not that I know of."He said as he looked to hinata and Lee. _'Is he on to me? I have to say that is a bit impossible, I mean it took _him_ at least two days to notice'_

"Hey are you okay? you seem to be off in your own little world." Choji said as he looked at him and put the skittles bag away.

Yeah I'm fine.I was just thinking, about our teams abilities and how we could use them to our best advantage."

"You don't have too shikamaru already came up with a plan that would help us."

"Really now?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's like really smart and welll he's one of the smartest people I've ever seen. hes never been beat at shoji, and that says a lot."

"Yeah that does say a lot. you know I've never been beat at shioji either, it would be interesting to see who wins."

* * *

"Hey we stopped, does that mean where finally here?" Sakura asked as she perked her head up and looked around with the blind fold still on. 

"Hai." Itachi said and he put the pink haired woman down. "Kisame and the blond woman will be arriving later."Itachi took one of her hand and put something around her wrist.

"What did you just put on me?"

"A bracelet"

_'Really now?'_ She thought and her heart jumped. She had to bite her tongue from smiling.

"Its to keep your chakra level low and if you go out side the base you will feel horrible pain that you wish you could die."

_'well thats what I get for expecting something _'nice' _from a Uchiha.' _

"Now follow me." he said as he removed the blind fold.

_'I can finally see!' _She thought to her self as she took in the sights around her. it was a little dark for her taste but it wasn't that dark. Currently she could tell that they where some where near the entrance, thats about it.

"Hurry up kounichi." he said as he continued on walking.

"Hai." she said as she rolled her eyes and followed him.

Itachi lead her through many halls and she saw very few people, and the people she did see didn't look up and just kept scurrying along like little bugs. With in about twenty minutes of pure maze like halls and many doors she finally arrived at one she felt nervous about. It wasn't like the others and the door was all black unlike the others, and it had a strange symbol on it.

'Oh god is this like the leaders room or something? They said he wanted to see me, but for what? will I be killed? or used? theres so many questions!' her mind started to panic.

"This is my room and you will be staying here till further notice. you will not leave it with out me or another Akatsuki with you." he opened the door.

"Your room?" she felt like an idiot for thinking such things. Sakura walked in after Itachi.

It was a very simple room much liker the one he stayed in at her house.The bed was black with a dark red design, and the walls where a dark color as well. There was one night stand with a small light on it. and in the corner there was a chair and a lamp along with a shelf covered with books. In the other corner there was a basket with clothes Sakura thought that it would be best to think that they where torn or dirty. Next to that was a closet and she knew that held his clothes.

"So when am I supposed to see your guys' leader? you said that he wanted to see me or something."

"Thats right. He has something to tell you and he needs your cooperation for something." He took off his cloak and hung it over the chair that was in the corner. "Take a seat."

Sakura nodded and sat down on the bed, but stayed stiff. Something didn't feel right, something was up, maybe it was just her. After all she did kiss this man and did sorta make out with him. Not to mention she was in his room, with a bed, and the door closed.

Itachi sat down in the chair. "Do you have something to ask or get out of your system?"

Sakura shook her head vigorusly.

"I think you do, you where never good at lying." He rested his elbow on the arm rest and rested his head on his knuckles.

She looked around and knew that she was caught. She took a deep breath and nodded her head slowly. "Why did you give me the berries and the stuffed animal when I was little.?"

Itachi closed his eyes like he was thinking. "I honestly don't know, Back then I thought it was sad that no one paid any attention to you."

"You cold bastard!" she said as she crossed her arms and huffed.

"I get that a lot, and please do remember where you are."

"Whatever. Now, tell me did you give me this necklace?" She reached under the cloak and pulled out the necklace that had a couple of small cherry blossoms on it.

"Hai, I did."

"Why?"

Itachi finally opened his eyes and looked at her. It was like he was studying her to tell her an answer. It was like he truly didn't know, or didn't want to tell her. "I can not tell you."

"Why! I want and answer, now!"

Silence from the male.

"Why do you have to be a cold hearted bastard? Why can't you be like you used to be! A kind, caring and..."

* * *

"I thought that you said we would be there soon?" Ino said as she pouted in a random direction. 

"I'm over here blondie, and I was telling the truth. We are."

"Then why are we?"

"Because he told me to wait then go...well times up lets go." The fish man said as he picked her up much as he did before.

"Well its about time."Ino stated impatiently.

&&&

"Well here we are." Kisame said as he put Ino down and took her wrist.

"Hey what do you think your doing?" she snatched her wrist away from him and rubbed it. "You don't know your own strength, I'm like a china doll. I'm very fragile."

"Right and I'm and cute little bunny." He grunted and took her wrist again and put the same device on her wrist as Itachi did to Sakura. "If you do anything I don't like, you will severely hurt from this little bracelet." he tapped it.

"Now I know why you don't have any girlfriends." she muttered to her self as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Kisame took off her blind fold and walked off. "This way. If you get lost you might be killed, so stay close."

"I don't want to die!" she wailed and sped up her pace.

_'Heh this girl is fun, they'll love her.' _He smirked inwards.

&&&

"I am so bored! Plus my feet hurt! when are we going to stop and where is Sakura?" she complained as she followed him and looked at her surroundings.

"I don't care. Thats your problem. We'll stop when we get there and Sakura is with Itachi." He turned down another hall and stopped at a door.

"Whats in there?" she said poking her head out from behind him.

"You'll see." He said opening it.

Ino just rolled her eyes and followed him in. She looked around asnd saw that it was actully quite nice." Wow this place is beautiful!" She exclaimed. "I never would have thought that you would have a place like this!"

"Heh, I guess you can say welcome to the living room." he walked over to a couch and flopped down on it. He took out some sake and smiled. It was a little bit since he had some sake to cool his jets and what not.

"This si the living room? Its huge!" Ino sat in an over stuffed arm chair, and looked at him."Why do you always drink?"

"Its keeps me calm and If I didn't I might have killed you already."

"Well what are you waiting for! Drink up!" She laughed nervously.

**BAM!**

"What was that!" she jumped out of her seat and looked around.

"That would be Sasori and Deidera, they must be sparing...or coming in from sparing."

"Who are they?" She asked a bit skiddish and started to get a mental picture in her mind, since she didn't know what anyone looked like other than Itachi and Kisame.

"You'll see." He said as she took a swig of the sweet concoction.

* * *

Sakura's heart felt like it was going to rip right out of her chest at the very moment, her breathing was quick and short, and her eyes where wide with fear. 

"Watch your mouth kounochi. I already said to remember where you are, and I do not like repeating myself." His eyes where intence and it looked as if he was going to kill her right now.

Currently he had her pinned up against the wall. His hand on her neck and his head next to hers.

She closed her eyes tight and tried to breathe, she couldn't that well with Itachi's hand wrapped tightly around her neck. "Why?" she squeeked.

"Why what?" his breath was hot on her ears and it almost made the pain in her lungs go away.

"Did you kiss me?" She squeeked again, it was getting harder to breathe.

Itachi froze, Sakura didn't dare open her eyes, then his grip tightened around her neck.

"I-I...Can't...bre-breathe!" she struggled in his grip finally.

"To see why my brother would toss you away so carelessly." Something in his voice scared her more than anything. "Now I know why..."

Sakura felt tears sting the edges of her eyes but she wouldn't let him see that she was about to cry. She still struggled. "He's more...of a m-man you'll...ever be!" she hissed at him. She could feel his grip tighten even more and she could start to see stars from loss of air, then his grip was gone and she opened her eyes and gasped for air.

She put her hand to her chest and felt her heart beat, she looked up but didn't see Itachi anywhere.

Thats when she let her tears fall, at first she didn't let any sound escape and it was quiet. but after a few moments she started to hate herself for saying such a thing. She didn't mean it, she would take it back, but she couldn't and it was to late to appologize.

&&&

Itachi punched the wall out of anger. He could feel the red liquid run from his knuckles and down the concrete wall. "You where too good for him." He said so quite that not even a mouse would be able to hear.

"Itachi what are you doing? Yeah." A voice sounded from behind him.

"Nothing Deidera." He said in his normal emotionless voice.

"Then why did you punch the wall? Yeah?"

"That is none of your concern." He said as turned to look at him, "You have no reason to poke around and dig for answers."

"H-hai." The blond said as he did a salute, then quickly walked out of Itachi's presence. '_Man that guy gives me the creeps, yeah! But not as bad as Hindan...'_ Deidera thought to him self, and did a whole body shiver.

Itachi watched the male go and turned back to the Direction of where his room was. He thought about how foolish he was to act so carelessly and respond so easy to her. He left the wall in its current state and went back towards his room. He stopped about a foot in front of it and heard sobs coming from behind the door.

He didn't know what she was crying about. She doesn't like him and he didn't do anything to make her cry, well not that he could think of. So he stood out side his door and listened to what she was saying in between sobs. It didn't make any sense to him, it was like she was talking to her self. She said something about being over some one. Then nearly shouted that she still liked someone and she was right in front of them but they would never pay any attention to her. Even if she dropped him hints...

"He is so thick headed! a cold hearted killer!"

_**'That may be true Saku-chan but you still like him. Tell him.'**_

"Are you crazy! he'll just hand me off on one of the other members! I mean..."

"Blossom, time for you to meet the leader." Itachi said as he walked through the door not caring about her conversation with her self.

Sakura suddenly looked up and had a shocked look on her face. Mainly because she was mortified about him being able to her her conversation and coming in unannounced. "Didn't your mother ever teach you proper manners!" She yelled at him then quickly covered her mouth after she realized what she said.

Itachi just looked at her with pure hate. "You will not mention any of my family in front of me again." he grabbed her roughly by the arm and dragged her out of the room and down another sets of halls and doors.

"Your hurting me!" she said struggling in his grasp.

"Good, it will make you think of pain when ever you let your tongue slip." He still didn't let go.

"Well loosen up the grip will you?" She snapped at him.

He ignored her.

Not long after the pair went silent he stopped in front of a door.

This door sakura didn't like at all, it was like the worst feeling had come over her, Like something was pulling at her. A distant memory. She didn't know why or what it was.

Itachi walked in and brought her along with him. He stopped in the middle of the room, letting go of Sakura.

She stood next to him, and when he let go of her she wrapped herself in her arms and looked around.

"Your finally here." Said a calm yet strangely familiar voice.

Sakura looked over to where the voice came from.

"Itachi thank you for bringing her here, you may leave. I do not want you to see or hear anything I am about to tell her."

"Hai" was all itachi said as he turned and walked away.

Sakura made to take a hold of his arm but he just looked back at her.

"I will be waiting out side when your done."

Sakura nodded and watched him walk out. Sakura turned back towards where the voice was.

"I see that you have grown up now."

"What?" She said. She doesn't know this guy and he's acting like he knew her when she was little. "I don't even know you."

"You may not remember me but we do know each other, very well in fact." He stepped out of the shadows and Sakura's heart stopped. A man with pure white hair stood before her and he had the brightest green eyes she had ever seen, they also had a strange design to them. He also had peircings on the bridge of his nose and all along his ears.

"You look so familiar." Her voice was quite and she just stared at him.

"Thats because I am your father."

* * *

"Nani?" Ino said as she looked at Kisame. 

"Thats right." Kisame nodded.

"But what happened to his body?"

"No clue, my guess is that he turned it in to a puppet much like his parents."

Ino did a whole body shiver.

The door almost burst open and in came a male with blond hair.

Ino jumped up at the sudden movement. She looked at the person and her mouth dropped open.

"What is it?" Kisame said as he looked behind him and saw Deidera. A huge grin came to his lips. "Hey deidera!" He almost laughed.

"Fish man." he nodded. He walked in about half way then stopped and looked at the couch.

And there it was. Ino and Deidera, eyes locked out of shock and utter disbelieve.

Deidera rushed over to her and picked her up under the shoulders, much like you do to an infant.

""Kisame tell me this is a joke, yeah?" He demanded but didn't take his eyes off Ino.

"Nope, sorry."

"Do you mind?" Ino said trying not to flail around and kick him.

"It...it talked!" Deidera said amazed. "Did Sasori make this? Yeah."

"Hell yeah I can talk! An I could show you more if you don't put me down!" Ino yelled ah she started to get really ticked and started to struggle.

"It can move too!" Deidera said astonished. "Sasori Dana really out did himself this time! Yeah!"

"Deidera you dumbass." Kisame sighed and shook his head.

"What the hell do you think I am! A fucking doll!" she said as she let loose. She started to kick and hit him to put her down.

"AHH!" Deidera said as he dropped her a flew behind the couch. "Kisame...Its real!"

"Duh!" he said as he looked at the blond hiding from the female.

"How dare you say that to me!" Ino said as she cracked her knuckles and had fire in her eyes.

"H-hey Kisame...Why did you bring a girl here that looks like me, Yeah?"

"I thought that you or Sasori could have fun with her."

"What?!" Ino said as she looked over to the fish man.

"Well look at the time! I have to go on a mission, You wouldn't mind looking after her would you Deidera? Thanks your a pal!" And Kisame packed up his Sake and was out the door before you could say the word 'Bar'.

"Well...I'm Deidera, yeah?" he said nervously and scratched the back of his head. And slowly backed up to the door...

* * *

"No y-you can't be him." Sakura said in utter dis belief. 

"And why not?"

"H-he died long ago, when I was just a little girl...but...but you look like him." She just looked at him and felt tears come to her eyes once again.

"Then let me tell you, a story. When you where little a man was chasing our family. Me you and your mother."

"I know that. I had a dream about that." She nodded her head.

"Then he has already tried to contact you...continuing on. He was after us ever since your mother and I had met him. He fell in love with your mother, but your mother and I fell in love with each other. When he found out about this he left the village we lived in and went crazy, That was till that one night. The one you had a dream about."

"But why can I only remember that one part?" She didn't understand.

"He locked away your memories. You didn't remember me or any one else of the village. One day you saw two people and said that they where your real parents. They thought that I stole you and they took you away."

"I don't remember that day either."

"That because you didn't want to remember it."

Sakura looked down and collapsed to the floor, she griped her head and pain like never before hit her. It felt as if her mind was going to burst...Thats when the flashes started

---

_"Run! Don't look back! Just keep running!" The man said to his daughter and blocked some kunai from hitting her. _

_She ran and she ran as hard as she could, it was if her legs had a mind of there own._

_"Not this time!" The enemy laughed darkly, and disappeared._

---

Sakura shook her head from side to side. All the memories.

---

_"But mommie, what about unkie? Will he be okaie?" A tiny girl said in the arm of her mother._

_"Yes he'll be fine." She said as she nuzzled her precious daughter._

_The girl giggled, and felt something wet drop on to her face. "Mommie?" she said as she put her hand to it and saw that it was red. The little girl looked up and screamed. Her mother had blood coming from her mouth, nose, and eyes. "MOMMIE!!!!" she screamed louder than ever before. _

_"Look what you did! you killed her." a voice said from behind, he then laughed. _

_---_

"STOP IT!!!" Sakura yelled out loud. Glass on the shelves started to crack.

---

_"Unkie, where did daddy go?"_

_"Oh he went out for a little walk thats all, he'll be back before dinner."_

_"Okay!" the little girl bounced up and down then ran into the kitchen to help her mother. _

_--- _

"Please, make it stop!!" Sakura sobbed on the ground still gripping her head painfully. The glass now fully shattered and sakura gave one last scream before she passed out.

"The bastard, he's releasing all the memories." The man said as he looked at all of the shattered glass and the pink haired girl on the ground. "Now you saw what she can do, Itachi."

Itachi walked out of the shadows.

* * *

**_Okay now I have to say this...I wasn't really liking the ending of this so I had to change a few things. I just hoped that you guys liked it and please review. I think that I'm starving for reviews now a days._**

**_ But I really do hope that you liked it._**

**_Well till next time _**

**_x-X Siren of the Sea X-x _**


End file.
